


Deadly premonition: The shifter among us.

by Berto19



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Audrey, newest member of Greenvale, has been acting very strangely during the hottest summer on record. Why she's acting so agitated surprises even Deputy Sherriff Emily Wyatt, her new best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Just letting everyone know that's played the game, or who hasn't, that I'm changing events here and there. So it might not be in order of what happens on the video game.** _

Being agitated wasn't fun for me and the heat of the unseasonably hot summer weather wasn't helping matters. As I paced back and forth in the sherrif's office, hands opening and closing constantly, Sheriff George and Deputy Emily exchanged a somewhat annoyed look. As I brushed my long black hair away from my face, sweat practically dripping down my bare neck, I tried to control my wolf side.

Finally Deputy Emily cleared her throat only to hear a growl and she paused, unsure.

"Look whatever you're going to say isn't going to help. This heat is driving my crazy." I grumbled, eyes flashing to a bright yellow and that's when Sherriff George shook his head.

"The weather's just as bad for us as it is for you so calm down. And stop pacing, would you?" He shot back and just for a moment my front canines grew sharper before I could stop it. When I swallowed, looking towards the door Agent York grinned, completely at ease and with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Actually it's almost like you're a caged animal." He pointed out and my claws flashed, silently warning him to leave me be. Of course, York being York he just smiled. "Like a tiger or..."

"Or a wolf, I know. You're really starting to annoy me, Agent York." I muttered, keeping my hands close to my side. "Look can we just get this over with? Before I lose what self control I have and rip that door off its hinges." I sighed as everyone except the agent blinked. "Sorry, just a little overheated I guess." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up. Really that was a lame excuse and anyone with half a brain could see that it wasn't just the heat of summer making me less than agreeable right now.

When the meeting finally ended I let out a breath, grateful that Sheriff George had kept it short but as I headed towards the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around to find Emily staring back at me.

"Sorry but are you feeling okay? You're never this..." She trailed off when I gave her a weak grin, my fangs once again protruding from my mouth.

"Angry? Uncontrollable?" I filled it and after a pause she nodded. "Look if you can keep a secret I'll tell you." I answered, glancing at the door as Sherriff George and Agent York left the room.

"Yeah sure. What's on your mind?" Emily answered, shutting the door as I sat somewhat heavily at the desk. Giving the door a quick glance I let out a breath.

"You obviously know I'm not exactly human." I started and she nodded, a faint smile on her lips and I smiled back. "Well the reason why I'm so agitated is..." When I finished explaining Emily's eyes went completely wide and I covered my face with my hands, head slightly lowered as she continued to stare.

"You're in heat?" She managed to whisper and that's all it took for me to lean over the desk, cheeks red. "Um...that's interesting."

"No it's not, it's humiliating. I'm not human anymore for goodness sake and this just has to be a constant reminder that I'm a beast." I grumbled, voice muffled by my own hands. When I heard a giggle I raised my head to see Emily with a hand over her mouth this time and I growled. "It's not funny!" I shouted, eyes glowing yellow and she froze as I stood. Pushing past her I grabbed the doorknob only to stop when she grabbed my shoulder, making me snort.

"Audrey, is there...anything you can do about it?" She asked and I shook my head, wanting to go for a run to clear my head. "What did you do the last time this happened?"

"Nothing because it's never happened before now. I've never reacted like this since I became a werewolf. I thought it didn't happen to werewolves." I muttered, trying to control the urge to claw the walls.

"Well you did say you were attacked and that's why you're a werewolf now. Maybe it doesn't happen to born ones." Emily suggested as I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall in an effort to control my heartbeat.

"Yeah...maybe. But if I'm right there's only one solution...two, really but I'm not locking myself away for a month." I sighed, opening my eyes with a weak grin. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...I need to get laid." That caused Emily's eyes to widen before she broke into a fit of laughter. Even I finally saw the funny side of it and I cracked a grin, eyes flashing between green and gold before they returned to their usual color.

"So are you need to do is have sex and you'll be normal again?" Emily asked, fighting back a grin and I shrugged. "That's not helpful."

"Sorry but I think so. Look all my personality quirks are being pushed aside for my wolf side to take control. Until I mate I guess...I'll be one horny bitch." I grinned, fangs flashing and she smiled.

"Okay before I start laughing again maybe we should find you a mate. I suppose." Emily laughed and I nodded, following her into the main Sheriff's office. Unfortunately for everyone, especially me, my wolf side had already chosen someone and I was none too happy about who it was.

It happened the moment that George and Agent York stepped into view, waiting patiently for our arrival. That's when my nostrils flared, taking in the surprising (and very pleasant) scent of what I would soon discover was the man I would eventually mate with. Whether I liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is she doing that, Zach?" York asked his constant, though invisible, companion as I flared my nostrils. Before their eyes I sniffed, slowly taking the scent into my nose before I stared for the owner not even noticing Emily calling to me.

Completely oblivious I stalked towards my prey, eyes glowing with a hunger I'd never felt and that's when someone stepped into my path. I growled, low and loud only to feel someone smack me on top of my head which is a really stupid thing to do to a werewolf. However it helped, somewhat anyway, and I shook my head eyes returning to green as I stared up at my 'attacker'.

"What are you doing, Miss Audrey?" Sheriff George asked as Agent York gave me a lopsided grin. Cheeks growing hot I turned around, hurriedly making my way towards the front entrance.

"Audrey isn't feeling too well, George. Must be the heat. I'll go and check on her." Emily explained as she followed me, not noticing the raised eyebrow she received in return. Leaving the office, Emily found me standing in the shade directly opposite the front door. My heart racing I didn't even look up when she walked over.

"That was embarrassing." I sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Now everyone thinks I'm weird...er." I muttered and Emily shrugged, not sure what to say. "Maybe I should take the other option and lock myself away."

"If you don't mind me asking who were you heading towards before George hit you in the head?" Emily asked and I mumbled something under my breath. "Really?!"

"Don't even start. Besides it's not me that wants him, it's my other half." I grumbled, heading towards my car only to have Emily shake her head. "What now?"

"You're not driving back, especially not in that condition. I'll drive you back to the hotel and then we'll figure something out." She told me and I followed, not sure what to do anymore.

As the long trip back started I stared out the window, still feeling a little confused about my growing urge to mate with someone I had only just gotten to know. It was only the sound of Emily's voice up that shook me from my dark mood.

"It's going to be okay, Audrey. I mean, it can't be that bad wanting to..." Emily coughed and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling of the car.

"Yes it kinda is. I barely even know the guy and now I want to knock him over and..." I stopped speaking the moment Emily turned her head, giving me a sudden grin and I crossed my arms. "I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Aww I was enjoying our talk. So why are you so opposed to him? Not that I really blame you." Emily answered as I rested my head against the seat.

"He's...a little strange." I finally replied and even that sounded lame to me. "Yeah I know how that sounded, me being a werewolf and all. It's just he's obnoxious, lives in his own world and barely notices when he says something strange or inappropriate." I added, squinting against the bright sunshine.

"Other than that what do you like about him?" Emily asked, surprising even herself but I just smiled.

"He protects people even if it puts him in danger. Plus he didn't react the same way everyone else does when they see my other form. Didn't even freak out when I transformed though I did save him from the Raincoat Killer. At least this time." I said, closing my eyes. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew someone was shaking my shoulder. "Hm...what?" I mumbled, opening an eye to find Agent York looking back at me and I jumped. Immediately smacking the top of my head on the ceiling and as I rubbed my now aching head he chuckled.

"Afternoon. Emily asked if I could go and get you since you wouldn't budge from your car." York explained as I glared at him, eyes staying green this time. He just stood there, that same stupid smile on his face and I resisted the urge to push him out of the way. Instead I climbed from the seat and he moved back, straightening as I stretched my back.

"A little warning would have been nice, York." I grumbled and he shrugged, annoying me further. "Could you move back a little more?" I asked, turning my head slightly so I didn't stare at his face. When I moved past him he followed a little too close for me and I spun around, frustrated. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when he almost plowed into me. Narrowing my eyes I flared my nostrils, silently telling him to back off but he didn't understand.

"Is something wrong? Did you hit your head too hard?" York asked and I growled, warning him to keep clear of me. Not because I was irritable at his invasion of my personal space or the heat of the sun, more so because I could smell him. Which usually wasn't a problem even with my heightened sense of smell though right now with him this close and being completely in the dark...

I spun around and as he watched I quickly headed towards the front doors of the Great Deer Yard Hotel, hoping he didn't notice how badly I was panting. Or how red my cheeks were right now as I grabbed the doorknob and just about pulled it from the door. As I hurried inside I overheard him talking to his mysterious friend 'Zach' though I was too focused on keeping calm to hear his words.

A few minutes later York found me leaning against a wall of the hotel, occasionally sipping from a cold can of soda I'd only just purchased from the vending machine. Even with the cold soda I still couldn't shake the heat flowing through me as York walked closer and the weird butterflies in my stomach feeling wasn't helping matters.

"Emily's waiting inside the main lobby." He told me and I nodded, taking another sip from my soda can. As I did I watched as York moved even closer until I blinked. "Zach, wonder why she's acting so strange." He asked his friend and I snorted, moving away from the wall.

"Maybe because I'm less than human." I replied, casually heading over to the lobby. Of course York followed and I stifled a growl, though whether it was from annoyance or something else I still didn't know. Up close his scent, one of aftershave and the slightest hint of sweat, made me breathe a little deeper and I froze as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's something else." York muttered, hand on his chin as he watched me. "You did the same thing yesterday and today it was a little more intense."

"And your point is?" I shot back, arms crossed as I waited for him to finish. Being this close to him wasn't helping my self control and before I could stop him he stepped so close that we were almost touching noses. That caused me to bite my lower lip in an effort to control my sudden urge to snap my teeth at him. "Um could you maybe take a step back?" I muttered, feeling a pleasant though unwanted surge through my body. I clenched my jaw, focusing on the scar that cut through his eyebrow as I fought my wolf side.

Even that didn't lessen the heat running through my cheeks and other parts despite thinking I wasn't attracted to this strange FBI agent. In a heartbeat I crept closer, nose brushing his neck and his eyes widened ever so slightly as I breathed deeply taking in his scent. It was right at that moment that Emily, tired of waiting, walked into the hallway only to freeze as she saw me with the edge of my face almost touching York's.

It was only when she coughed that the spell was broken and I quickly moved a few steps back, muttering a lame excuse to them both. I headed for my room choosing not to explain my actions, not that they didn't speak for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

_What the hell was I thinking,_ I silently scolded myself as I glanced into my bathroom's mirror. _Now he knows something's wrong with me._

That was an understatement as I washed my face, cleaning the accumulated dirt and sweat from my neck as well. I emerged from my room at the hotel to find Emily waiting just outside.

"There you are." She asked as I headed towards the lobby, head slightly down. "Look just forget about it, okay?"

"I wish I could. That was one of the worse things I've ever done." I answered, reaching the staircase. "I'll never be able to look him in the eye again."

"Anyone I know?" A familiar voice asked so suddenly I almost tripped on the first step.

"Nope." I quickly answered, head turned slightly as I made my way very careful down the stairs. "So what did you want anyway?"

"I'm staying here as well but you already know that, don't you?" He told me, that same smirk on his lips and I rolled my eyes. Taking my eyes off him I resumed my walk to the lobby where I stumbled on the rug, which didn't help my already growling list of dumb things I keep doing. Managing to right myself I walked inside, sitting at the nearest table and by the time my friends joined me I was staring towards the far end of the room.

It had taken as much self-control as I had to pretend nothing was wrong with me. Sadly I saw Emily give me a slight nod and I leant against the chair, wanting to hide my face.

"So what was it you wanted with me, Agent York?" I asked, giving him a grin that I didn't feel right now. Once again he stepped far too close for comfort and I narrowed my eyes, tensing up. Thankfully, he took a seat nearby though not too near and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in, silently grateful.

"I'm curious about what you are. This werewolf thing. Does silver effect you and do you change doing the full moon?" He asked and it took me a few seconds to understand.

"Agent York, that's a bit personal don't you think?" Emily said, still standing and I just sighed.

"It's okay. Silver does burn if I touch it and I have to change during a full moon. Though I can change at will." I answered, leaning forward. "Anything else you want to know, Agent York?"

"Just one other thing; why did you sniff me earlier?" He asked and this time I froze, unable to think of an immediate response. Seeing me struggle he just leaned back. "I was curious." He added, like that made the question a little easier to answer.

Emily rolled her eyes, deciding to step in and save me but I proved I could defend myself (and my actions) by rising from the chair.

"I'm a werewolf and it's what we do." I told him, eyes flashing back to yellow and as I made my way back to my room I didn't see him staring at me. Eyes following me until I reached the stairs and my room beyond that.

"Maybe you should cut her some slack. It's not easy for her being something other than human." Emily scolded him, why she bothered she didn't know as Agent York rose from his chair not even flinching as I shut the door a little too hard.

I spent the next half an hour lying on my bed, jacket lying on the desk beside the bed. My shoes at the foot of the bed I sighed for the...well I'd lost count sometime ago.

He must know by now why I did what I did, I thought as I rested my head on the closest pillow. Even though I was tired I just couldn't fall asleep and I growled to myself, sitting up only to hear a light knock on the door. "Come in." I called, expecting it to be Emily and when the door slowly opened I saw York standing in the doorway.

I let out a warning growl, stay away from me in wolf, though why I bothered I didn't know as he just waltzed in. Closing the door he walked over and I sighed, lying back.

"Emily asked me to talk to you. Something about asking inappropriate questions." York explained and I snorted, staring up at him with a frown on my face.

"Of course you did. It isn't easy being what I am and you just had to point that out." I replied, arms crossed against my chest.

With him this close I couldn't focus on what he was saying, only the scent of his skin as he talked. The moment I sat up moving in close he paused, eyes watching as I sniffed at his neck again. This time he chuckled, more curious than offended when I took a deep breath.

"Is there something on my face?" He finally asked but I didn't answer, his scent making my heart race and before I could stop myself my tongue flicked out. To his shock, and mine, I licked a slow path from the base of his neck to the tip of his ear. Eyes closing I began to pant, heart beating wildly. It was then I felt his hand touch my hair, his fingers running through the strands and I didn't move letting him get this close.

Gently his fingers moved through my hair, brushing my hair back from my neck and when he moved in close I let out a low growl. That caused his head to snap back and I blinked, realizing he didn't understand why.

"It's okay. Sorry just a little...on edge." I managed to whisper, swallowing and he gave me his usual grin before he leaned in again. This time he pressed his nose against my neck and I shivered, his scent invading my nose until it was all I could focus on. Though I didn't care, right until I let out a low growl as that same pleasant feeling flowed through me. It made my body ache deep inside and I kind of liked it.

Hesitating at first, York moved close and his lips had just brushed mine when we both heard the sound of his walkie-talkie. I growled, frustrated as he answered the call. I was this close and he answers his phone, I thought rising from the bed. I started to pace then eyes completely yellow as he continued to speak. I kept growling until I saw him watching me and I stopped, clenching my fists.

"That was George. He wants to see if you can track our murderer with a piece of the victim's clothing." York explained as he stood and I snarled at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course it is! We were making out and then you just...forget it. Besides I'm no one's tracking dog." I snapped as I stormed towards the door and with a shrug he followed, wisely keeping his distance.

The trip back was an uneventful one, York behind the wheel while I remained in the passenger seat not speaking for the whole trip back. Funnily enough, York seemed clueless as to why I was so angry.

I was this close to ridding myself of this stupid werewolf heat and he answers his phone, I silently fumed as I moved back against the seat. Ignoring his attempts at a conversation, something about 80's movies, I soon drifted off into a sound sleep. Only to wake when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I groaned, my eyes blinking open to find York looking directly at me.

"Good morning. George needs us in the Sheriff's office. Unless you plan on sleeping in here." York grinned as I rubbed at my eyes, still a little sleepy. I climbed from the seat and as I made my way towards the steps that led into the building I didn't notice his conversation with his invisible partner. "She's an interesting one, Zach. Do you think she's interested in you or me?"

If I'd been more awake I probably would have smacked him though since I was still trying to stay awake as I stumbled towards the front door, I didn't. Which was a good thing for 'Agent' York.

I didn't want to sit through another meeting but the slight frown Sheriff George gave me made me sit at that desk again, arms crossed as I listened to the same facts we knew about the strange murder. I tried so hard to act interested but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I must have drifted off at some point because the next thing I knew only Agent York and I were present. I stood up, intending to find my friends only to frown when Agent York moved towards the door. That made it impossible for me to leave and as I cleared my throat

I couldn't move as York's arms wrapped around my waist, his nose rubbing against the base of my neck. When his hands moved downwards, slowly rubbing my hips in tiny circles I tilted my head back. Pretty soon I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him and I grabbed his tie, yanking his face towards mine.

When we broke apart even York's face was slightly red, not as badly as mine though he wasn't the one in heat. And he didn't help when his hand found the zipper , my jeans slipping past my knees. I wanted to move away from him, my human side knew this is dangerous getting too close to a human. But my wolf side proved too much to handle and I found myself staying put. He grinned at me, lifting my shirt up to expose my back and when his lips brushed my bare skin I groaned.

He didn't stop there and as his mouth kissed its way along my back, not missing an inch, I groaned panting as the ache within me grew stronger. One hand on my backside he started to rub slow circles on it and I shuddered, wanting more.

"Audrey?" Emily called and I raised my head, letting out a loud yawn and she blinked. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Sorry must have dozed off. What did you need?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. When I noticed her staring I frowned. "Something wrong?"

"It's just I heard you talking in your sleep." Emily said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "And you mentioned Agent York's name." She added, a tiny smile appearing when I blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I snorted, rising from the desk. "Anyway is there something I can help with?" I asked only to find that no one knew where York was right now.

"It's not really that strange for him but still...maybe we should go looking for him. Oh but I promised George I'd bring those files to him." Emily sighed and I nodded, knowing exactly what she'd ask me next.

"I'll find him even if I want to smack him in the head sometimes...correction all the time." I answered, giving my friend a weak grin as I headed towards the door. I had only just left the Sheriff's office when I bumped into a familiar face. "There you are." I muttered as Agent York stared at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as I stared back at him for close to a minute. Then I narrowed my eyes.

"Look can you just keep your distance from me, okay? I'm not feeling that good right now." I said, not making eye contact as I hurried to my car. He didn't try to follow this time and I sighed as I sat in the drivers seat, grateful to him for once.

With no clear place in mind I ended driving back to the hotel, hoping that by then my weird mood would leave. No such luck as the second I stepped into my room I felt dizzy and I almost didn't make it to my bed. Falling into it I felt myself starting to black out and the last thought I had was where Agent York had been that whole time.

**Once again I had another dream but this one was a little different, this one was a flashback to the event that led me to save Agent York from what I later learned (from him anyway) was the Raincoat Killer. A murderer from a folklore that supposedly only appeared during the rain though having knocked it flying in my beast form, I begged to differ. It was as real as I was or at least I thought so until it vanished a few moments later.**

**That was my first introduction to the somewhat unusual FBI agent and then his friends, who seemed a little confused by my appearance. Especially the fact that York had lent me his coat as changing back had left my clothes in a somewhat threadbare state.**

**At first everyone questioned me endlessly; where I was from, who I was and why I was hiding in that sawmill. But after I transformed for them again they finally agreed I was telling the truth about being innocent and a werewolf. Of course they couldn't just let me run off, people would have gotten a little suspicious at my unexplained appearance so I chose to help their investigation. Even if I didn't really see the point since I was in the dark about everything.**

I groaned in my sleep then, eyes flickering under my lids as I shivered. My body felt like it was on fire and I whimpered, arching my back. I couldn't get comfortable and that added to the already unwelcome heat until I woke so suddenly I tumbled from the bed. Panting heavily I raised a hand to my forehead, sweat dripping from it.

What's wrong with me, I thought as I struggled to stand up. It proved impossible when I had to lean against the bed just to stay seated and I closed my eyes, resting my head against the mattress.

I still couldn't stop panting and right then I wanted a cold drink so badly I could taste it. Try as I might I couldn't raise myself from the floor, my strength gone and I whimpered only to hear the phone in my room ring. _Not now_ , I growled as I dragged myself towards it. Somehow I reached it in time, knocking the receiver down so I could talk. When I heard Emily's voice I gave the phone a weak smile.

"Audrey? Are you there?" She asked, right now standing at the front desk and I coughed into the receiver. "Audrey?"

I cleared my throat and after swallowing I leant as close as I could.

"Can't...stand. Help." I whispered, gasping for air as I slipped. Now lying on my side I could feel my eyesight growing dark and I let out a weak cry as I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is she going to be okay?" Emily asked as she waited beside the Greenvale Hospital's front desk and Nurse Fiona nodded.

"Audrey has a mild case of heatstroke, which isn't surprising considering the summer heat." She explained and Emily sighed as Doctor Ushah walked towards the front desk with her friend in tow. "But Doctor Ushah's looking after her so she'll be just fine."

"You just need to take it easier and remember to drink more water. Oh and stay out of the sun," He told me, letting go off my arm and I nodded. Taking a few uneasy steps I made my way towards Emily, whose eyes went wide.

"I'm going to be fine, quit looking so shocked." I grumbled, not meaning to sound so angry. Waking up to someone prodding you wasn't a pleasant experience but after I calmed down, I discovered that I'd been found lying unconscious on the floor of my room. Unresponsive my friends drove me towards the hopsital where I regained conscious soon after, though not before a blood sample ended up being taken from me.

That worried me, for the obvious reason of being not quite human, and it took several assurances that Doctor Ushah had already been informed of my 'unusual' condition that I finally relaxed. Unfortunately due to my collapse I needed to be keep in overnight for observation and that left me out of the loop when Agent York had his next encounter with the Raincoat Killer.

"I should have been there." I muttered, now sitting in the passengers seat of Emily's car and she glanced over for a moment. "Not too helpful these days."

"You sound a little like York right now." She answered, seeing a smile creep onto my lips. "Anyway you did pass out and that's really dangerous right now."

"Yeah I know. Just wanted to be helpful. Besides it's this stupid heat's fault." I grumbled and she laughed as we traveled towards the Sheriff station.

"Are you talking about the summer weather or..." She trailed off with a smile when I blushed, burying my face in one hand. "Never mind."

"It's both. I...had a dream while I was in the Sheriff's office and it involved Agent York." I muttered and she blinked, taking her eyes from the road. "Please keep your eyes on the road before we hit a tree or something."

"So what happened?" Emily asked and I sighed, resting my head against the seat. "I'll keep it a secret if you want."

"Well he blocked the door and then we started to make out. Plus I never told you but the other day he walked into my room after I let him in and he almost kissed me." I told her and she just missed another car, the driver hitting the car horn. "Watch the road." I muttered.

"Sorry. Wait so you two almost kissed? So you really do like him after all." Emily said and I sighed again, not sure how to answer that. "It's okay, Audrey."

"I know that but is my attraction to him due to being in heat or something else? That's what I can't quite figure out." I responded, wondering if I was losing my mind. "I seriously hope it's only because of the heat thing."

"Maybe...maybe not." Emily said and I groaned, eyes closing as the full weight of that realization hit me full force. "Look it's not that bad."

"Uh huh. Who are you trying to convince, you or me? Besides he's not exactly...normal." I replied only to feel my cheeks heat up. "Oh yeah that's a convincing argument from the half human, half wolf freak."

"Hey you're not a freak so don't call yourself that." Emily scolded and I nodded, still not convinced.

"I guess he wouldn't have tried to kiss me if he didn't find me attractive." I muttered and Emily gave me a tiny smile. "But I still don't know what to do. Should I kept pushing and see if he really does like me or just give up now and keep my distance?"

It wasn't until we arrived back at the Sheriff's office that I started to cheer up a little. Climbing from the car I took a moment to breathe deeply, the fresh air making me feel better even if it was still too hot for my liking.

"Feeling better?" York asked, standing just outside the building with a lit cigarette between his fingers. As he took a puff I rolled my eyes, taking care to keep my distance as I strolled past him heading for the front door. Right until he blocked me and I glared at him, the growl that emerged making him take a single step back. "I guess not, huh Zach?" He said as I bared my pointed canines, warning him to stay away before I yanked open the door. As I disappeared inside York just shrugged as Emily tilted her head to one side for a moment.

"What was that about?" Emily asked later as I helped her carry an armful of files back to the Sheriff's office. I didn't answer right away, not sure why I'd snapped at York like that.

"I just...lost control for a moment. It won't happen again." I answered, opening the door to find York and George already waiting. To my surprise I saw that Deputy Thomas was also standing nearby, more towards the back of the room.

"It better not. I need every available hand working on finding our double murderer and I won't allow you to attack Agent York." George told me and I stifled a growl, biting my lower lip instead. "Is that understood, Miss Audrey?" He added, looking directly at me and I nodded keeping my mouth shut.

Letting out a breath I stood opposite York, not looking at him when he grinned at me. It was then that George's words hit me and I blinked. "Wait..did you just say double murderer?" I asked only for York to answer.

"Yes George did. Try to keep up, Audrey." York answered, not even flinching when my eyes flashed amber. "Our murderer has struck again."

"Becky was found dead last night. Her boyfriend, Quincy, has been taken into custody as a possible suspect." Emily explained and I sighed, feeling even worse about being unconscious as I glanced at the floor. "We're still going over the crime scene."

"You would know that if you had been there." York put in, watching with some interest as I clenched my fists. It was either do that or strangle him, I thought as the meeting continued. I really tried to concentrate but as the meeting wore on my patience wore thin, especially when I had no clue as to what George, Emily or York were talking about.

 _The only help I could be was to fight that Raincoat Killer_ , I thought with a tiny smile. _I'm no cop just your average woman with an dark side...a really dark side._

"Miss Audrey, is there anything you would like to contribute?" George asked me and my head jerked up, eyes wide. When he saw me struggling he sighed and I lowered my head. "I thought as much. We'll head out to speak with Diana at the Museum." He added as I began to feel about three inches tall. He headed out first, followed by Emily who gave me a sympathetic smile.

I was just about to follow her when York coughed and I whirled around, eyes narrowing as he walked towards me. "Leave me alone, Agent York. I don't feel the best right now so you better not think about pushing me." I growled, heading towards the door only to have him step into my path. I stumbled back, catching my foot on the carpet and seconds later I hit the floor with a thump. "Oww!" I hissed, rubbing my sore rear end and he let out a laugh.

"That was pretty funny!" He laughed while I struggled to my feet, not even looking at me. With a sudden snarl I launched myself at him, my fangs bared and in a heartbeat I had him backed up against the shelves. Just as quickly his laughter cut out, his green eyes on my face.

"Don't you dare laugh!" I roared, my fingernails lengthening. When he didn't respond I raised my claws into his face. "I mean it. I've had just about enough of you constantly teasing me. If you don't stop I'll let you meet my wolf side."

Finally, York reacted by taping one finger against his tie and I narrowed my eyes unsure.

"If you could use that against the Raincoat Killer." York suggested and I moved back a step, a low growl silently warning him to be quiet. Not taking the bait he continued. "So making you angry makes you transform?" He asked and I threw my arms into the air, unable to believe he didn't even see the danger he was in.

"What the hell is your problem?! I could have killed you and you just stand there?" I snapped taking a deep shuddering breath. Focusing my claws retracted though before I had a chance to change my teeth back he moved towards me. Now it was my turn to back away until he was nose to nose with me and I blushed, not sure what to do. Though my wolf side had some ideas...

"The fact is you didn't attack when you had every chance to. That makes me think that one; you have more control than you let on." York told me and I managed a weak smile as we locked eyes. "And two..."

"Yes?" I whispered, breathing a little heavier now that I could smell him up close. I never had a chance to find out just what he wanted to tell me because the moment those words left my mouth I felt York's lips brush against mine, slightly warm and tasting very much like a combination of coffee and those cigarettes he's always smoking. I forget to breathe and York almost broke off the kiss until I draped my arm around his neck my lips mashed against his in less time than it takes for a heartbeat.

Within a few seconds I lost myself in the kiss, not even caring that I'm kissing York. Whose lips soon left mine only to suck at my throat and as I groaned I can feel my inner beast rising to the surface.

 _I don't want to lose control or I could hurt him_ , I thought letting out a growl that caused York to stop kissing me.

"Please stop...I can't do this." I panted, pushing my open palms against his chest. "Even if I want this, want you...it's too dangerous. I'm sorry." I added, pushing him back. Without looking back at him I ran towards the door.

Just outside I take a deep breath, my heart racing as I closed my eyes. _I'm letting my beast side win and that could prove fatal,_ I thought willing my body to calm down. It didn't work especially when York opened the door a crack, staring at me with his left eyebrow raised.

"I'm not having any luck with women, right Zach?" He asked his invisible companion. "Maybe she likes you better?"

"Audrey, did something happen?" Emily asked, standing next to George and Thomas both looking at me strangely as I tried to hide my face with one hand.

"It doesn't matter. Sorry but I need some air." I stammered, rushing for the exit before anyone could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Audrey, this is ridiculous. You can't stay in your room forever." Emily called through the door but I chose to ignore her. "We need your help."

"Not coming out. I made a complete fool of myself." I called back, standing just inside my room. Hearing footsteps I thought that maybe Emily had given up until I heard another voice and I growled.

"Audrey, open the door." George said and I shook my head only realized a few seconds later that he wouldn't be able to see it. "You need to come out of there."

"What are you, my dad? I'm staying in here until my...until I can stop myself changing." I called out, my cheeks burning at almost letting slip about my 'problem'.

Proving to be even more stubborn than me, George stayed outside until I finally opened the door a crack.

"Why can't I rest in peace?" I snapped, so annoyed with everyone that my eyes briefly glowed. "This is getting to be a nuisance." I sighed, emerging from my hotel room with a sour look on my face.

"That's better. Look we need your help and unless you want the rest of Greenvale knowing what you are you'll help us." George said, turning around just as my eyes went wide. Unable to control it I lunged forward only to feel a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around to find York and Emily looking directly at me. Instantly I hung my head, ashamed I'd let myself lose control and so I shrugged York's hand off. Taking a breath I followed Sheriff George towards the front entrance of the hotel.

I didn't even say one word on the trip to the museum, sitting slumped in the backseat beside Emily. She tried very hard to talk to me though after getting the cold shoulder she gave up with a shrug, choosing to talk to George and York instead. Which was perfectly fine by me since I wanted to be left alone, too busy thinking about just how badly I had lost control earlier and with York.

 _I keep fighting my other side but it's getting harder and harder to pretend I'm normal,_ I thought as I leant against the arm rest. _Maybe I should just give in and let her do whatever she wants. But that would be me admitting I'm not really human anymore._

Thankfully my dark mood brightened the second we arrived at the Muses Gallery. Once the car rolled to a stop I was the first to vacate the car, trying not to let anyone see the beads of sweat rolling down my forehead and neck.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emily asked me as she climbed from the car, only to stare as I hurried towards the front door easily outdistancing everyone. With my hearing I could make out the sound of a chuckle which just made my cheeks burn.

"I'm...fine. Just a little carsick maybe." I stammered, gripping the door handle in one hand and before everyone's eyes I pulled the door open. I ducked inside, not waiting for my friends to catch up. The air was nice and cool making me feel a little better right until someone spoke and I almost hit the ceiling, finding a older woman standing next to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked just as the rest of the group caught up. I took a few steps back as York stepped forward, taking his wallet out. I watched on with a tiny smile when he flashed his FBI badge, pocketing it as our suspect raised an eyebrow. At that moment I noticed that Diane was looking York slowly up and down. "I was out of town when Anna was murdered but you already know that, Agent York." When she gave him a slow smile I growled, taking a step towards York before Emily quickly shook her head.

 _What am I doing_ , I thought as I kept myself still. _But the way she's looking at York it just...bugs me_ I though as I narrowed my eyes. Diane must have seen the glare I was giving her because she glanced at me, giving me a quick smile before she turned her attention back to York. Then to my shock she asked him something, not caring about having an audience.

"Carol was just here actually, telling me off about my choice in men." Diane told us with a slight shrug. "The woman's just jealous because I can have any man I want unlike her. Are you seeing anyone, Agent York?" She asked and I bit my lip, my fingernails transforming into claws. As my teeth grew into fangs I muffled a cry of pain as I bit through my bottom lip, a thin trickle of blood dripping onto the floor. "You're cleaning that up." She muttered, briefly giving me a frown.

 _Bitch,_ I mentally snarled but before I could lunge Emily gripped my shoulder. I turned my head slightly, eyes blazing to see her own go wide. Quickly I clamped down on my inner beast, quelling it. The rest of the conversation between York and Diane was a blur as I focused on not clawing Diane to ribbons, despite even George and Emily giving me the impression they couldn't stand her.

"Well that just proved that Diane's nothing more than a..." I stopped myself just in time from saying a vulgar word to describe Diane. Not that the word I would have used wasn't obvious and York chuckled, taking a lighter from his pocket and a cigarette from the packet he carried. After lighting one he took a puff.

"I saw the look you gave Miss Ames. Were you jealous of her?" York asked and I froze when three sets of eyes stared at me. Unable to answer my cheeks warmed up and he grinned. "Thought so. I can read you like a book."

"Bite me." I growled, stomping towards the car to the sound of York's laughter.

"I'm just glad Audrey didn't mention Becky to Diane." George said as he headed towards the car to find me already sitting in the backseat, leaning against the window. With a frown on my face I stared out the window not even looking up as Emily sat in the backseat beside me. "Is she going to pout the whole way back to the Sheriff's office?"

"I am not pouting." I mumbled, eyes flashing amber the second York let out a laugh. Seated in the front seat he turned his head to give me a smile only to blink when I bared my teeth, front canines overly sharp before I returned to staring out the window. With an eyeroll, York started the car and I snorted, not happy about having lost control in front of Diane.

 _Should have bitten her then she'd really be a bitch_ , I thought to myself. That caused a tiny smile to appear on my lips before I remembered that I still had a week and a half left to suffer through. That wiped the smile off my face which made the long trip back almost more than I could handle. Once I saw the Sheriff's office in the distance I sat up straighter, thankful that I could stretch my legs. But once York parked the car I practically leapt from the car, to his amusement, only to hear a cough.

"Where do you think you're going? We need everyone in the office including you, Audrey." George said, his eyes narrowed at me and I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "Unless there's somewhere else you need to be?"

"No, Sheriff George." I grumbled, following behind him and Emily with York bringing up the rear. Getting a smile from York made me want to strangle him and it didn't help when his scent invaded my nose, his lack of personal space making my heart race.

The briefing about Becky's murder mostly involved going over details that I'd missed while I was unconscious in the hospital. Which was no fault of my own but try and tell that to George who acted like he was completely in charge.

"Audrey, please at least try and act like an adult. This is a murder investigation after all." York told me and I growled, warning him to keep his distance and his mouth shut. Not that that would stop him.

"Like I don't know that but it's nothing to do with me. I was lying out cold in a hospital bed if that slipped your mind." I shot back, leaning back in my chair. Unable to leave the room I began to tap my left foot against the floor, my eyes flicking towards the door from time to time. "Don't tell me I'm still a suspect?" I suddenly piped up, eyes narrowing until Emily interrupted.

"You're not but most of Greenvale is. I know it's warm in here but we still need your help." Emily told me and I nodded, not angry at her. So I kept my cool, my foot occasionally bumping one leg of the table as I gave as much input as I could. Finally I rubbed at my forehead not too shocked at the sweat dripping down it, the room feeling like a furnace.

"Maybe we should take a break." George suggested, having noticed how red my cheeks were. "We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes."

I sighed, pushing back against the table before I climbed to my feet. Thank goodness for small mercies, I thought making my way towards the door and possibly a cold drink. I had just walked through the doorway, the last to leave the small room when York cornered me in the hallway. "Do you mind? I need a drink and you're blocking the way." I asked, glancing towards George and Emily who were walking towards the main entrance.

"Is something bothering you? You seem a little more on edge, especially after our visit to the Muse Gallery." York answered, walking beside me while I followed the Sheriff and Deputy.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I told you I'm fine I just don't like that...woman." I grumbled, wondering why I was explaining myself to York. "I don't like women that throw themselves at men."

"Uh huh. Are you sure that's the only reason you don't like Diane?" York said, watching while I tried to get my bearings.

"Alright if you promise to keep your big mouth shut I...was jealous." I mumbled, not expecting York to lean in close. I couldn't move, mostly due to shock, so I didn't pull away when York kissed me full on the mouth. But I had only just started to kiss him back, opening my mouth slightly when I heard a cough. "Uh this isn't what it looks like." I stammered, eyes staring at George and Emily the latter grinning at me.

"What is she talking about, Zach?" York asked as I made a quick exit from the hallway, disappearing through the nearest doorway. I never did find a vending machine in the Sheriff's office though as I sat in the office again, keeping to one side of the table, Emily handed me a cup filled with cold water.

"Thanks, Emily." I sighed, taking the glass from her. After drinking a mouthful I leaned back against the chair, feeling a little better. Right until George and York walked in just when I took another mouthful of my water.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes on this case and not Agent York." George said, closing the door after York and I coughed. Seconds later a thud sounded through the room as I hit the floor, the contents of the cup soaking the carpet.

"I was not...just forget it." I coughed, climbing to my feet. After righting my chair I sat heavily, knowing that all eyes were on me right now. Eventually, George started to talk about our interview with Diane and I relaxed silently grateful. Though try as I might I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was only half listening and when I finally looked up I saw York's eyes on me. "Alright that's enough." I snapped, patience wearing thin.

"What are you talking about, Miss Audrey?" York asked, green eyes focused squarely on me as I stood.

"I'm getting sick of being stared at." I growled, eyes amber while I paced the room. "Don't you dare say anything." I growled, fangs jutting over my top and bottom lips. Without another word I stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind me.

"Maybe one of us should go after her, just to see if she's okay." Emily suggested only for George to shake his head.

"If Miss Audrey can't conduct herself in an orderly fashion maybe she should leave." George answered, returning to the case files spread across the table. Emily glanced towards the door for a moment then with a quiet sigh, returned to work.

 _I can't believe he wouldn't stop staring at me_ , I fumed heading towards the front entrance only to pause when I heard the unmistakable sound of a door creaking open. With a shrug I continued my walk only to hear someone call to me and I paused, turning back to see a familar face. "What do you want, **Agent York**?"


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not a nice way to greet someone." York commented and I shrugged, taking care to avoid his eyes.

"Neither is staring at me during a meeting." I shot back, hoping he'd get the message and leave me alone. No such luck as he followed me towards the front entrance. "Shouldn't you be at that meeting?" I asked, sighing when he followed me outside. The hot air hit me the moment I stepped onto the verandah but it still felt better than the hot air from the closed in office.

"I was staring? My apologizes but you seemed...upset. Anything to do with the case?" York asked, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. With a casual flick of his wrist he lit it, putting the lighter away while he took a puff.

"Nothing like that. Just...my other side not wanting to be trapped in a space that small. Nothing to do with the murders." I replied, looking off into the packing lot so York wouldn't see my nostrils flare. I have to control myself otherwise everyone will think I'm just some mindless beast who only focuses on her own desires, I thought.

With York studying me the whole time I was outside, five minutes I think, he seemed to find some amusement in what I'd just told him. Especially when I sneezed, the smoke from his lit cigarette making it happen. Wordlessly he dropped it, snubbing the cigarette out under his left shoe before he turned to see me rubbing my nose. "I didn't know you hated the smell." York said and I shook my head, my hand moving to my side.

"I don't, not really. Not sure why I sneezed, maybe I breathed in dust or something." I answered, eyes briefly glancing towards his face. Without meaning to I looked him up and down before I could stop myself, only to see him with a raised eyebrow and I quickly looked away. He didn't seem to take offense, letting out a chuckle before he moved in closer.

"Then why do you look like a deer caught in the headlights?" York asked now standing over me and I tried to think up a witty retort but the words stick in my throat. All I produced was a whimper, my cheeks burning until York cupped my chin.

"What are you doing?" I growled, unable to stop myself from staring directly into his bright green eyes and without thinking I moved in. I brushed a kiss against his lips and York blinked, only to respond by kissing me back. Then his mouth dipped past my mouth and my head tilted back, a low moan of pleasure escaping when he pressed a kiss to my bare skin. "York.." I whispered, eyes closing as he started to gently kiss my neck and throat. I let out a particularly loud moan when his teeth nibbled my throat.

Then York paused and I growled as he released my chin, stepping back. "Sorry I think we both got a little carried away." He told me, straightening his tie and without another word he left me alone. After he disappeared through the doorway I snarled, all control gone before I stormed towards the nearest patrol car.

 _We're making out and he leaves_ , I growled stopping next to the car. I tried every door and finding them locked I had the sudden urge to make a dent in the driver side door, only to stop myself once I realized it was George's car I'd be damaging. _I'm never speaking to him again_ , I thought as I storm towards the front door. Of course the moment I stepped back into the office George, Emily and York all looked up and I sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for storming out like that. I want to catch Anna and Becky's murderer just as badly as you do." I told them, addressing everyone in the room.

"Do you promise to conduct yourself like an adult?" George asked and I nodded, taking a seat near Emily. "Then we'll keep going and you can go over the files in your own time." He added.

Grateful that I was allowed to continue helping I grabbed a stack of files, going through them at my own pace. But as the day passed and night fell I growled, almost slamming the folder I was currently holding onto the floor. "This is pointless. All I can find is that this has happened before. But what good does that do to help Anna and Becky? For all I know there might be other victims." I sighed, my claws retracting and that's when Emily entered the room.

"At least you're not putting yourself in harm's way." She said and I sighed, shaking my head at her.

"But I want to be. At least then I might be able to feel useful. I may not be trained but I can still fight." I replied, reaching for my glass only to realize it was empty and had been for the past hour.

"Hey you're useful. You helped...uh." Emily began until I shrugged, standing and walking over to her.

"That's okay. Thanks for trying. Any news?" I asked and she shook her head, making me sigh as I stretched my aching back. "Wish I could help track down our murderer but don't have a single clue as to who and why."

"Actually we might have a lead." York answered, his sudden appearance making me jump. "Olivia just told me that Nick is heading out to Muses Gallery, apparently to see Diane." He added, disappearing into the hallway. Leaving the files behind I rushed after him with Emily in pursuit.

We arrived at the Galaxy of Terror bar just as Nick headed outside and being as quiet as possible, we followed. Of course what I didn't realize was that I was in for the slowest car chase of my life, possibly in history.

"This is taking forever." I complained from the backseat and Emily stifled a laugh as I crossed my arms. "Why can't we just arrest him now?"

"Because we need to follow him and see if he's going after his next victim. If not then we'll know he's innocent." York replied and I snorted, eyes staring outside as York expertly drove the patrol car. Thomas did glance at me once or twice but for the most part he remained his usual quiet self and so I kept quiet too.

Until we finally followed Nick to the Muses Gallery and I grinned, sitting up as he exited his car. Finally, I thought waiting a little impatiently as York and Emily climbed from the vehicle. After Thomas climbed out too I joined them only to frown when George barred me from entering.

"What? But I'm a part of this murder investigation too." I complained until York stepped in.

"Yes but we need you outside in case Nick or Diane leaves." He told me, heading towards the building before I could protest. When he arrived at the front entrance it was locked and after a moment York turned back. "Is there another entrance?"

"Not that I know of." George told him as I started to wander around, not even paying the slightest attention. While York looked around for another way in, I decided to do a little investigation of my own. Quickly sneaking away I went in search of York and after a few minutes I took a deep breath, the coppery scent of blood invading my nose.

"Where is it coming from?" I muttered, heading around the back of the building and that's when I found a door. "Perfect." With a quick grin I walked inside, keeping my ears open for any sign of danger. Soon I found myself getting lost and I growled to myself as I turned around, using my sense of smell to track my progress. This time I found a set of footprints and after a moment I grinned, knowing exactly who they belonged to.

But as I wandered further into the building I heard a groan and I stopped as one of those creepy backwards ghouls stepped into view. This time, however, I saw it holding a shotgun and my eyes went wide as the muzzled glowed with a bright pink light. Before I realized it the gun fired and I yelped as the bullet ripped past me, catching me in the left arm. With a sudden snarl I dived at the ghoul, not letting it get off a second shot.

Within a space of a half a minute it dissolved into the floor, a moan escaping before it vanished entirely. Breathing a little heavier I held my arm against my hip, hoping it healed sooner rather than later. What I soon discovered was another door, not one I'd noticed before and after I opened it very carefully looked inside.

"So far so good." I muttered, taking several steps inside the next room and I let out a breath. Carefully closing the door I started to again search for York just as he smacked into me. With a yelp I fell to my knees, a low growl escaping before I could stop myself. "I thought I told you to stay behind." York asked, a tiny smile on his lips as he helped me up.

"Like I take orders from you. So where are we?" I asked and he shrugged starting for the corridor and I growled as I hurried after him. "Wait up!" I called out, taking care not to run into anymore ghouls. This time I let York lead the way and we soon came across another door, this one taking up one whole wall.

"Maybe we'll find some answers now." York said as he gripped the doorknob and I grinned, fangs bared. "Stay behind me." He added and I rolled my eyes at his back.

 _Whatever,_ I thought even if I did take his advice. Pulling open the door we both stared, finding ourselves inside the entrance. Just then I saw someone lying on the floor and York must have seen him too because he rushed over, finding the semi-conscious form of Nick lying on his stomach. While York checked his pulse I moved towards a massive centerpiece that took up the center of the room, my gaze rose up towards the ceiling only for my eyes to go completely wide. "York, it's Diane!" I called out, pointing towards ceiling and his eyes followed mine coming to rest on the body tied up and dangling above us.

Before we could rush over the unmistakable sound of George's booming voice startled us and we both turned to hear him calling to us.

"York, are you in there? Open up!" He called out, hammering on the door and I quickly complied letting him and Emily in. Thomas followed only moments later only to freeze, eyes wide once he saw Diane's body. Or so we thought until her head moved and I blinked, mouth wide as she started to shift. With her arms bound she couldn't move but it was enough to make the ropes holding her in place start to tear and York quickly rushed up the staircase.

"Catch us, George!" York yelled out, taking a leap from the very top of the staircase just as the ropes holding her up snapped. I stared, unable to believe it when York caught her as he leapt towards the centerpiece. Then they started to fall towards George who let out a grunt as York with Diane wrapped securely in his arms, slammed into the Sherrif.

I winced as they landed in a heap and Diane rolled a short distance away, seemingly unhurt. Emily checked her over before she turned to Thomas, telling him to call for an ambulance. The deputy raced outside leaving five of us to work out what to do with Nick. And that's when we stared at Emily, or rather past her to the figure now climbing to her feet. Emily finally noticed and she turned to see Diane walking towards the statue, blooding dripping down her long black dress. I swallowed as she opened her mouth, trying to speak and I gagged once I realized she was missing her tongue.

Her words muffled I could only piece together what she was mumbling due to my acute hearing though all I really got was a long speech about the statue that had almost impaled her. And that's exactly when Nick chose to wake up, stumbling to his feet to see Diane standing before her masterpiece.

That's exactly when I saw Nick try and walk over to her, calling her name only for George to stop him. George tried to stop him and Nick shoved George right into the path of the statue, slamming his shoulder into it. Right then everyone heard a loud creaking noise and I looked up as the statue started to fall to one side, directly into Diane's path. Emily grabbed her arm trying to pull her to safety but Diane wouldn't budge and York raced towards Emily just as the statue finally plummeted to earth landing with a sickening thud.

The floor shook briefly and after sitting up Emily stared at Diane's hand, still clutching hers. With a barely suppressed scream, Emily tried desperately to pull her own arm free and once she did she moved back now sitting in a spreading pool of blood.

Right then Thomas returned to inform us the ambulance was on its way only to stare in shock once he saw Diane's lifeless body pinned to the floor soaked in blood.

"Tell them to bring a body bag too." York told him, everyone looking shocked and a little sick.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been less than half an hour since Diane's death but I saw York walking away from our group. A little confused I watched him and by some weird logic he was following a dalmatian. Being careful no one saw me I decided to follow him, keeping a safe distance until he came to a door set into the floor. When the dalmatian started to sniff at the floor I grinned only to freeze when the dog spun around, letting out a growl.

"So there you are." York said and I rolled my eyes as his new friend wandered over to me. After giving my shoes a quick sniff he wagged his tail. "There's someone in there." He added, pointing to the door before he knelt. While I watched he yanked open the door before he straightened and we both watched as a somewhat large man exited.

"Hey thanks for the assist." He said as I stared at me, unsure how he fit into that small space.

"What were you doing down there?" York asked before I could and the man grinned.

"I'm Forrest Kaysen and this is Willie." He answered, giving the dalmatian a pat on the head. "I was waiting for Diane to unlock the door but she never came back. Have you seen her?"

"I'm sorry to say but she's dead and you're now a suspect." York answered as I rested against the wall, still staring at Forrest.

Even after he explained that he'd come by to see Diane who was in a relationship with him (that made me grimace and even York had to stifle a laugh), he was still not in the clear. Well, him and Nick who was now protesting his innocence locked in a cell back at the Sheriff's office.

"Did Nick say anything about why he hurt Diane?" I asked as we sat around the Sheriff's office and George shook his head.

"He keeps saying he didn't do it. Frankly I don't believe him even for a second." George answered as I leaned back in my chair, a sigh escaping. "Maybe a few hours in a cell will change his tune."

"Maybe or maybe not. Right now I'm beginning to wonder if he did attempt to kill her. He doesn't look like the sort." Emily added as York lit a cigarette, his lips curled up slightly.

"That doesn't mean anything. Anyone could be a murderer." York said and I growled, all eyes turning to be as I climbed from my seat. "Something to add?"

"Do you still think I'm a murderer? Because I'm not human?" I growled and he didn't answer, his finger tapping his tie. "Not this again! Haven't I proven myself to you?" I whispered, eyes amber as I glared at him.

"Until our murderer is caught everyone in Greenvale could have killed Anna, Becky and now Diane." York explained not even flinching when I rushed over to him, teeth bared and claws stretching.

"Audrey, get a hold of yourself!" George roared and I spun around. "Or I'll be forced to lock you up as well." He added, voice low.

"You wouldn't." I began and he frowned, staring directly at me. With a frustrated growl I willed myself to calm enough to transform back and once I was human, more or less, I stood as far away from my so called friends as possible. "Jerks, the pair of you." I whispered, arms crossed against my chest.

I didn't look up for the rest of the meeting, unable to believe that I was still not trustworthy enough to be cleared as a suspect. Even when the meeting was over I ignored Emily, who sighed and left me alone to think.

 _They think just because I'm not human that I'm a monster_ , I thought as I stared at the floor. _Why is it everyone thinks that about me?_

I didn't move for a while, still wondering what to do to prove I was completely innocent until the door swung open. Looking up I saw Emily standing in the doorway. "Sorry but I was just wondering if you'd like to join us at Galaxy of terror." She asked. After getting a blank stare she gave me a tired smile. "It's a bar owned and run by Thomas and Carol." She added and I nodded.

To be truthful I didn't drink but I came with her anyway though not before making a quick stop at the Great Deer hotel to change outfits.

Now dressed in a light blue shirt, a pair of black dress pants and a new pair of purple and white sneakers I drove myself to the bar, using the directions Emily gave me before she headed home to change. After taking a wrong turn I soon found my way safely to the bar, taking care to park my car close by before I locked it. Walking a few feet I opened the door and entered, immediately searching for my friends.

I found George and York sitting near the stage and as I wandered over I could hear their conversation. Feeling a little uncomfortable I was considering leaving, worried that my inner beast would react to all the noise, but then York waved me over.

With a somewhat awkward smile I ended up sitting at their table, glancing towards the stage to see Carol. Dressed in a crimson red dress she started to sing and just for a few seconds I forgot about our murder case. Then someone interrupted us with a cough and we all looked up to see Emily standing there.

Even I stared as Emily smiled, now standing in a long blue dress and with her hair done up in a bun. Suddenly i felt a little out of my depth especially when York stared at her, looking slightly shocked.

It was at that moment I realized that he had a thing for Emily and maybe she did for him, too. Which made me both jealous and a little hurt though I didn't know why. Not long after we all said goodnight and I headed in my car, my thoughts a jumble as I made the trip back to the hotel.

 _I should have realized he liked her more,_ I mentally scolded myself hands tightening on the wheel. _She's trained and a kind person unlike me who could lose control and injure someone. Who would want a freak when they could have her instead?_

I had only just changed into a t-shirt and shorts, heading towards the bed when I heard voices close by and after opening my door a crack I saw Emily standing in front of York's door. Even with my hearing I couldn't make out their words but when she disappeared into the room, the door gently closed behind her I sighed.

Closing my door I sagged against it, wondering if it was possible for a beast to have a heart.

 _I think so_ , I thought as I blinked tears away from my eyes.

After losing another innocent victim to our mysterious killer, I had hoped to have a quiet rest in my room. But fate seemed to have it on for me once again and I soon found myself following York as we wandered deeper and deeper into the other-world.

"I still can't believe we're trapped in here." I grumbled as I followed close behind him, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"You should have stayed behind with Emily and George who needed your help finding Thomas." York replied, gun out and aimed towards the darkness and I rolled my eyes. _At least I can fight the Raincoat Killer unlike you_ , I thought a tiny smile emerging as we picked up the pace. But I soon learnt otherwise when my sensitive ears picked up the sound of heavy boots and I froze, unable to move without giving our killer a chance to find us. "Audrey?" He asked, stopping and I shook my head.

"He's here." I whispered just as I heard a metallic noise, the noise of his axe ripping into the floor and I growled eyes glowing. "Stay there." I told Agent York who raised an eyebrow as I raced off into the darkness, shedding my clothes as my wolf side emerged. Leaving a trail of clothing I raised my nose into the air, slowly searching for our killer but to my shock I couldn't pick up his scent. "What the hell?" I growled, voice deeper and that's when something whistled by my ear. I dived to the floor at the dull thud inches from my head and as a trickle of blood flowed down my neck I lifted my head to find the axe embedded in the wall.

"Audrey!" York called out and I snarled as the Raincoat Killer appeared, taking several steps towards me. "He's here." He whispered and I rolled my eyes, quickly leaping to my feet as the Raincoat Killer rushed us. Moving quicker than it I ran towards our enemy, running on all fours and just as I reached it I snapped my jaws.

But I missed as the Raincoat Killer dodged, grabbing its axe and when it moved past me I whirled around. "He's after you!" I yelled at York who opened fire but the shot missed by the briefest of margins and I snarled, rushing to help my friend.

York dived to one side as the Raincoat Killer swung his axe, nearly decapitating York who only just escaped in time. He righted himself and I grinned, fangs flashing as I rushed to help only for the killer to head further into the building. Snarling, I gave chase ignoring my friend's call and as I disappeared into the darkness he followed.

"She's a handful wouldn't you agree, Zach? I think she likes you better." York commented, taping his finger against his tie before he ran after me. I didn't get too far ahead when the killer slowed down and I launched myself into the air, hoping to knock him down. But getting me alone was his plan and he struck, swinging his trademark axe at my face.

Thinking fast I used my claws to grip the ceiling and the axe whizzed past my back, leaving a shallow cut. I growled, enraged as I landed immediately launching a counter-attack that he dodged. This time he let fly with the axe, not at me but towards York who had just caught up to us. Skidding to a halt he slipped on the uneven ground and as the axe spun towards him I made the quickest decision of my life.

In a heartbeat I was standing in front of York and I screamed as the axe slashed open the right side of my hip, a gush of hot blood flowing down my side. Furious and in pain I took a step towards the Raincoat Killer who lifted his hand.

Waving his finger towards me he spun around, running towards the back of the building. I gave chase for a few minutes until York's voice called to me and I slowed, waiting for him to catch up.

"I'll go after him and you stay here." York told me and I growled, shaking my head at him. He looked at the gash in my side and as he reached towards it I snapped my teeth inches from his face. Without thinking he slapped my muzzle and I froze, eyes burning into his.

He took a single step back, hand moving towards his gun as I rose up over him. For the longest time I glared at him, sides heaving as my blood continued to flow and when his hand moved away from his weapon I snorted.

I started to head after the Raincoat Killer when I stumbled, claws scraping the ground and this time I didn't react as his hand went to my side. The moment his fingers came away bloody I whimpered, head lowered as I blinked the spots from my eyes.

A short time later...

"Be careful." I growled and he shook his head, hand over my wound as I knelt on the ground. When his fingers probed the wound I snarled, fighting the urge to bite him and he stared at me.

"This would work better if you changed back. I can't see the gash through all this fur." York told me and I sighed, focusing. In less than a minute I knelt, naked and panting hard, in front of York. Thinking quickly he removed his jacket, draping it over my shoulders and I pulled it closed. "Now let me see." He said and this time I allowed him to get close enough to check my injuries. "It's still bleeding."

"Don't worry it'll heal in a few hours. Anything thing short of silver won't leave a lasting scar." I muttered, leaning back and he grinned at me. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just surprised you sound happy for once about being a werewolf." York answered as he sat beside me. "Why did you protect me?" He asked a few seconds later and I lifted my head, eyes staring at his face.

"Because you were in danger." I answered after a pause. "Sorry just angry that I couldn't beat him." I muttered, hoping he couldn't see my eyes glow. But York didn't seem to notice, looking at the direction our enemy had taken and so he didn't see me staring at him.

Letting out a low growl I started to walk away from York but I paused, realizing that leaving him alone might be what the Raincoat Killer wanted. Stopping I waited and he gave me a grin, his gun trained on the darkness in front of us. After taking a moment to transform I gave him a grin. Together we headed forward, both just as eager to catch the murderer.

But all we found were those creepy backwards monsters and with no sign of the Raincoat Killer, I took a break. Even if it hadn't been silver the wound still bled and after stopping I bumped into York who had been watching for any sign of danger.

"Audrey, we need to figure out why we're here." York said and I glared, head snapping up at the sound of his voice. Between my wound and the heat burning me from the inside I couldn't focus and I stumbled, whimpering when my blood loss took its toll. "You're hurt worse than you let on." He muttered, moving to my side and I growled.

"Go away, I'm..." I mumbled only to see spots. Just for a few seconds I felt woozy and the next thing I knew he was kneeling beside me, a slight frown on his face.

"She's a pain, right Zach?" York said, not noticing that I was conscious. In more pain than I let on I watched, eyesight blurry as my friend pressed his open palm against my open wound, "Still she protected me and that's something. I guess I owe her." He sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

The sudden movement sent a jolt of pain ripping through my hip and I yelped, sending us both crashing into the dirt. It wasn't until I forced myself to change back, the pain making me realize he couldn't carry me (at least not in beast form anyway), that York helped me up again. "You're heavy in that form." He commented, getting a low growl and a groan soon afterwards. Carefully he led me further in the Other-world, looking for a way out.

"Don't...call me...fat." I gasped, keeping my eyes firmly on the path in front of us. Soon we came to a doorway and after carefully releasing me, York cautiously approached it gun out and aimed.

"Stay behind me." York ordered and I snorted in response as he gripped the doorknob. As he yanked open the door, gun trained on the doorway he stared for a moment before a chuckle emerged.

"What is it?" I asked taking a shaky step forward only to see Emily and George, standing beside the patrol car. Just where we'd left them some time ago. "What the hell?" I muttered only to feel my mind going blank. Seconds later I found myself falling, a dull thud and then nothing.

"The way she just hit the ground without a single warning." York's voice whispered as I slowly opened my eyes to find him standing over me.

"Can you keep your voice down?" I groaned, trying to sit up and he gave me a tiny smile. "What happened to me?"

"You hit the dirt." York replied, not really answering anything. I sighed, managing to sit up after a second attempt.

"That really doesn't help but whatever. Wait, where am I?" I asked, my eyes searching the room only to see his suitcase sitting on the nearby desk and I blinked as the fog cleared from my mind. "Okay why am I in your room?"

"Because it was closer than mine." York answered with a shrug, cracking a grin when my cheeks started to burn. "Why, is that a problem?"

"Only if you think it's appropriate for us to be the same room together...alone." I pointed out, rubbing my forehead with an open palm.

"We're not alone, Zach's here too." York answered and I groaned, moving towards the edge of the bed. Only to fall and he was instantly at my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he helped me stand. "That was another pretty impressive fall." He said, a slight grin on his face while I grimaced back at him. "You're on a roll today."

"Being serious for a moment why am I here? I can't remember anything after walking through a door." I told him and he grinned, helping me back onto the bed.

"Well after you fainted I checked your wound, dressed it and brought you back here." He explained and I suddenly froze, looking down at myself. "Don't worry I covered you with my jacket."

"That's not really the...ow!" I yelped, hand flying to my hip. When my hip came away bloody I whimpered, breathing heavier. "Don't touch it!" I yelled the second York's fingers reached towards my side.

"It's okay, Audrey." York answered while I stare at him, eyes wide with fear and pain. "I'm just going to look."

For some reason I decided to trust him and after lifting the blanket covering my body I bit my lower lip, the bandage soaked through with blood. "W..why is it still bleeding? It should have healed by now." I whimpered, watching York closely.

"I'm not sure. Has this happened before?" York asked me while I remember how to breathe. "Audrey, is something the matter?"

"Yes of course it is! My leg's bleeding and I'm scared." I snapped at him, not meaning to. "Sorry, I'm sorry." I muttered but York doesn't seem to mind. Unable to help it I suddenly move close and York's freezes this time when I wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are you scared of?" He asked me when I finally stop shaking, eyes bright with tears.

"Of getting close to someone and not being able to control my beast side." I replied, hands now sitting in my lap while York works on my injury. "What if I attacked them and they...changed too?" I let out another gasp as he gently wipes the blood from my leg then applies a clean bandage.

"Emily did say something about this being a unusual thing for a werewolf." York muttered, his finger lightly tapping his tie only to hear a warning growl.

"I thought Emily was my friend and she tells you that I'm in heat!" I growled, trying to climb from the bed but my injured leg buckles under me and I cry out. "Stay away!" I snapped as York moved to my side. My eyes glowing I can feel my beast side rising up and without thinking I gripped the bed in my hands, claws digging into the mattress beneath me.

"I asked her why you're acting so angry all the time but Emily wouldn't tell me. So I spent some time working it out until i realized that, like a wolf, you going into heat. Audrey, if you transform now you'll hurt yourself." York warned me, his hand unconsciously moving towards his firearm lying on the desk and I growled. Time seemed to freeze as York moved towards me again, eyes staring into mine. "Just stay calm." He muttered, returning to my side and I gasped willing myself to listen.

Eventually he managed to get close enough to check my gash fully, not even looking up when I whimper. "Sorry...I couldn't control myself." I soon muttered and York finally looked up, apparently not worried.

"Don't worry about it. So how is the leg?" York asked as he shifted back, putting away a roll of bandages. "Not to sound nosy but why hasn't it healed?"

"I have no clue. Usually I'd be left with maybe a mark and even that would disappear. But this time..." I trailed off with a sigh, hugging the blanket to my chest. "It doesn't matter anyway. It should be gone in a few hours."

"Really? I'm not sure I believe that. Right, Zach?" York said and I snorted, pulling the blanket around me.

"I think I'm starting to like Zach more. I'm sure at least he believes me." I muttered, turning over onto my side. Ignoring his chuckle I closed my eyes and soon I began to doze, a dream soon making me fidget.

_Can you hear me, Audrey?_

Who's there, I whispered as I stood inside a bright white room and after a pause someone answered.

_You know who I am, don't you?_

_Is that you, Zach?_

As I stood there someone stepped through a door and I blinked as someone that looked a lot like York only different gave me a small smile. Wearing a white shirt and jeans he nodded, his hair cut short like York's except it was pure white and his eyes...

When he noticed me staring he chuckled and I blushed, turning my head slightly as he stepped towards me.

 _Nice to finally see you up close, Audrey. Is York giving you any trouble?_  

It's nice to meet you, too. You know up close you two could be mistaken for twins aside from the hair, I told him and he grinned. "Wow." I said only to realize I had said that out loud but Zach seemed to find it pretty funny and he burst out laughing. Before I realized it was I staring directly into his eyes, one bright blue and the other a deep red.

On anyone else the effect would be a little weird but on him it was oddly attractive.

I opened my mouth, about to ask another question when I heard a voice calling to me.

I struggled awake to find York standing beside my bed, that same lopsided smile on his face. "Ugh...something I can help you with?" I groaned, sitting up as he sat beside me.

"Zach told me something interesting. He said you think he's cute." York told me and I blinked, my mind still a little foggy. Seeing me struggling to understand he sighed. "Is that true?"

"About...liking him? I'm not sure if I need to answer that." I mumbled, lying back. "Wait...so where is he exactly?" I asked, finding myself unable to go back to sleep.

"That's a secret. On a more serious note how did you find him? He never speaks to anyone but me. He's a little shy like that towards women, unlike me." York told me as I stared up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I was dreaming of a white room and...he just appeared." I answered, rubbing at my eyes. "Okay why am I still in your room?"

"Well it would have been rude of me to throw you out with an injured leg. Anyway there was another room that was going to waste so I borrowed it for the night." York explained and I sighed, climbing to my feet. "Where are you going?"

"To my room to get changed. I need to make up for not helping with the murder case. Plus I still owe you one." I replied, heading towards the door. I had just set my hand down on the doorknob when I finally looked down. "Oh...hell." I muttered, cheeks turning crimson as I hurried towards the bed to grab a blanket.

"Actually I thought you might need this. Unless you want me to arrest you for public indecency." York told me, holding a purple backpack in his hands.

"Thank you." I whispered taking the backpack from him. As I headed towards the bathroom York just grinned, walking over and taking a seat. Since I was using York's bathroom instead I quickly dressed and after I walked back into the bedroom he smiled. "That's much better."

"Yes now you won't get arrested." York admitted and I couldn't help giving him a quick smile.

"If I did would you or Zach arrest me?" I teased and for once he stared, completely speechless. Letting out a giggle I headed back to my room and just as I closed the door I heard a chuckle.

"I think she really likes you, Zach." York said, his lips turning up into a smile. "And all this time I thought she had a crush on me. I'm a little jealous but I won't stand in your way if you like her too."


	8. Chapter 8

"How's the leg?" Emily asked not expecting me to roll up one leg of my pants. Without realizing it, York and George had walked into the corridor and were now staring at me. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked." She added, turning her head as our friends walked over.

Unable to resist, York let out a low whistle and I froze face turning bright red as I quickly covered my injured leg. "Don't you dare say anything." I hissed at York before I headed towards the front door, York cracking a grin as he followed me. With a shake of his head, George ended up following us as did Emily who had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"That wasn't funny, York." I growled the second we were outside in the parking lot. When he chuckled my growl increased in volume as I headed towards him, in the end backing him up against the nearest patrol car. " ." I snarled, eyes glowing and without looking back I started to run. I ignored everything as I headed towards the road, needing to get away from everyone.

 _It's not because he's in love with someone else_ , I told myself but after spending a short time wandering around the block I stopped. _Actually that's the problem and being interested in someone who doesn't want me isn't helping matters_ , I thought leaning against a telephone pole.

"Audrey, are you coming with us or not?" York asked, sitting in the driver and I fixed him with a glare. Not even flinching when I bared my teeth he pointed to the backseat. "There's room in the back." He added and I sighed, choosing to join them. I was kind of curious to know where we were heading so I kept quiet, focusing on looking out the window instead of Agent York. Which worked...for about about a minute until he turned in his seat and I narrowed my eyes.

"Eyes on the road." I muttered and he just grinned, giving me a wink before he turned back to the road. Snorting, I tried to focus again on the scenery outside and I had to admit that Greenvale was a nice town...well except for the grisly murders. Of course I was going to catch the Raincoat Killer and then maybe I could go for a midnight run in my beast form, maybe using the forest so no one would spot me.

 _Would be nice not to have to worry about anyone else knowing there was a werewolf in their_ _midst_ , I thought a tiny smile making my lips curl up. It wasn't until the car rolled to a stop that I noticed we were in the forest and that made my smile widen. Right until George turned in his seat and I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"This isn't a sight seeing tour, Miss Audrey. We're here only to interview two witnesses and check the crime scene." George told me and I resisted the urge to growl as I climbed from the car. Shaking his head, he followed as did York and Audrey the latter with a sigh as I walked a short distance away.

"Can't have five minutes alone?" I grumbled as York fell into step with me. "I don't need a babysitter."

"You're a part of this investigation whether you like it or not. Besides with your sense of smell wouldn't you be able to track down our murderer?" York asked and I stopped, whirling around to glare at him.

"Do I need to say it again? I'm not a police dog, I'm a werewolf. I don't track people and if you keep pushing me I'll...I'll..." I trailed off with a growl, stomping towards a massive tree. Rolling his eyes, York headed into the clearing as I wandered away from the group.

 _Controlling my other side was hard enough without having York constantly bugging me_ , I thought as I stopped in front of the tree. "Why can't everyone just give me some space? Before I completely loose control?" I grumbled not realizing someone was listening.

"Audrey?" Emily said and I jumped, claws ripping from my fingernails before I could clamp down on my inner beast. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you were okay." She added as I took a deep breath, my claws disappearing at the same time.

"It's fine. Just a little high strung right now. Anyway I probably should be helping investigate the crime scene, huh?" I asked, shaking my hands and she smiled. Following her, we soon came to a log and I saw two young boys talking. Once they turned around I realized that were identical twins and I grinned, wondering if I would be able to tell them apart.

As it turns out not really and York cracked a grin when I called the wrong one 'Isaach' who was really 'Isaiah'. Which made me blush as they shared a grin, obviously finding my mistake funny. Eventually I excused myself and as I walked back towards the tree again I could feel my inner beast wanting to run. "No, I can't." I mumbled, hunching over as my claws grew and my teeth elongated. I quickly glanced towards my friends just as an much older man stepped forward, frowning at something York said.

Fighting the urge to transform I rushed past the tree, spotting a small cabin and I sighed. I reached for the doorknob with claws instead of fingernails and I quickly yanked open the door, diving inside. Closing the door with a thud I leaned against it, staring down at my claws with wide eyes. "Crap, not this again." I growled, eyes glowing amber. "Maybe I should just stay here for a while...at least until I have myself under control."

My luck being the way it is, I had only just taken a seat on the edge of the bed sitting way in the back when someone knocked. Oh for the love of, I thought as I glared at the door.

"Audrey, are you in there?" York's voice called out and I groaned, shaking my head at the door. I didn't answer and he paused only for the door to slowly open. "I thought so. Why did you run away like that?" He asked and I sighed, eyes narrowed as he closed the door.

"Look I'm having some trouble with my inner wolf so could you kindly leave and give me some space? Or am I asking way too much from you, Agent York?" I grumbled and he shrugged, stepping closer to me. On instinct I shifted back until my back was pressed against the door and he grinned, obviously not getting why I was so agitated.

"Sheriff George asked where you had disappeared to. So I tracked down your footprints and here you are, safe and sound. So why are you avoiding us?" York asked and I sighed, lifting my legs until my knees pressed against my chin.

"I'm having a little trouble controlling my other side, not that that's any of your business. Please could you just leave me alone?" I muttered, eyes moving to focus on the wall beside me and not his scent.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" He said and I snorted, not looking directly at him as he moved closer. "You have a crush on Zach, don't you?" He asked and I turned my head, trying to look bored with his observation. It didn't work when my cheeks colored and he grinned.

"So what if I do?" I shot back, my claws nowhere to be seen and I let out a breath. "It's none of your business who I like or don't like. Now I'm getting some fresh air." Climbing off the bed, I pushed past him and he grinned as I opened the door. I had only walked a few feet when York stepped outside the cabin, closing the door behind him before he followed me.

"You're having a lot of trouble with your wolf side, huh?" He asked and I shrugged continuing my walk back to our group. "Is that why you're so uptight?"

"I guess. Look can we not discuss this in front of the kids and that man, whoever he is. I'm sure they don't want to know what kind of beast I am." I asked and he nodded, making me happy for once. I knew my good mood wouldn't last, not with a killer in our midst but at least I could breathe easier knowing just who was making me act like this.

Not that it helped when the one I had a crush on was a figment of my imagination or something like that I guess. What I didn't know was that Zach was real and I would be seeing him again.

For some reason the two witnesses were the twin boys and I fixed Emily with a raised eyebrow when she told me in the car.

"They're the ones who found Anna's body, tied to a tree in the forest." She explained and I nodded, still not totally convinced that asking children about finding a body was a good thing. "Don't worry. We didn't tell them the whole truth so they think Anna's a goddess of the forest."

"That's good. They seem like nice kids, not that I really got to speak with them before my...episode." I replied, leaning back against the seat.

"You almost changed didn't you?" George asked, turning his head slightly to look at me and I nodded. "You need better control."

"Huh when you're a werewolf you can give me advice then. Until then butt out." I growled and he blinked, York stifling a laugh as he drove the patrol car. I stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, soon becoming bored with York's chatter. Eventually I dozed off only waking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Huh?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to see everyone but York staring at me.

"You were talking in your sleep. Who's Zach?" Emily asked and I shrugged, yawning.

"Don't have a clue." I muttered, lying back. This time I woke up under my own power to find the car empty and I sighed, wondering why they'd left me alone. "That's not very nice."

Climbing from the car I soon discovered that only York was present and as I walked towards him he turned around, eyes going wide for a split second. "Oh I forgot you were still in the car." He said, looking back towards a huge mansion in front of us.

"How could you forget I was there?" I growled, ignoring his shrug as I turned my attention to the building in front of me. "Just forget it." I added, whispering 'moron' under my breath. "So where are we?"

"At Harry Steward's mansion. He asked me if I would come by. He has some information about Greenvale and the Raincoat Killer I need to hear. But he never mentioned you coming along for the ride." York answered and I gave me a tiny grin, already heading towards the mansion.

"Not my problem. I wasn't aware this was an 'invitation only' meet and greet. Should have thought of that when I was asleep in the backseat. Now it's too late to leave me behind." I replied, hearing his footsteps as he followed behind me.

"Audrey's pretty curious about these murders isn't she, Zach? But you know what they say about curiosity?" York muttered as he followed me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are you visiting this...Harry was it?" I asked as I followed York along the extremely long path leading to the mansion.

"You were really out cold in the backseat, huh?" York asked and I shrugged, hoping he didn't see my cheeks light up. "We're here because he might have some information about the Raincoat killer."

"Give me a break, okay? Shifting takes a lot out of me." I replied, glancing around. "Besides you already told me that."

"I guess you're not going to leave, are you?" York asked as we neared the mansion and I grinned taking the lead. We walked in silence until I reached the door and just for a moment I paused, head tilted to one side. "You need to turn the doorknob."

"I know how to open a door. Just...something seems a little off." I replied with a low growl as I opened the door, disappearing inside and he shook his head. Following close behind, York closed the door.

"Like what exactly?" York asked and I sighed, not sure how to explain the feeling. "Anyway it's just a meeting with the most eccentric member of Greenvale. What could go wrong?"

"Saying that means everything that could go wrong will, Agent York." I told him as we moved through the front room, finding a familiar face waiting patiently for us. "You're...Michael right?" I asked and the young man gave me a slight nod, not looking at all surprised I was there.

"Mr Francis York Morgan, Mr Stewart has been waiting for you. To the meeting room you shall go to." Michael said, his focus completely on York. As he spoke, in rythm which was a little strange, I noticed just how quiet the mansion was.

As I listened I thought I heard something, a sound like a television turned up. So focused on the noise I nearly jumped out of my skin when York spoke.

"I thought werewolves had exceptional hearing." York commented when I narrowed my eyes, a snort making him chuckle.

"Stop making fun of me, okay? It's getting really old." I grumbled, looking towards the piano to find it and Michael gone. "So where's Harry?"

"Who knows? Michael was a little vague on that part. Looks like it's up to us to track him down." York replied, heading towards a door just behind the piano.

With a sigh I followed, not wanting to be left behind. The door opened into a long hallway and I raised my head, taking a deep breath. Turning his head, York raised an eyebrow as I sniffed the air. "What are you doing?" He asked and I turned my head, eyes amber.

"Trying to find Harry. I can track scents duh." I answered, returning my attention to finding Harry. But my concentration was broken when York stepped into my path and I growled low in my throat. "Okay that is not helping."

"Let me handle this." York said, stepping past me before he tried the first door in the hallway. Rolling my eyes, I watched as he tried pretty much every doorknob in the hallway. "Hmm they're locked."

"Maybe you should let me help." I offered but York just shrugged, trying the door at the very end of the hallway. "Okay I'll just track him down myself."

Without giving York a backward I followed my nose towards another door, the only one York hadn't tried. This one opened as soon as I turned the doorknob and I grinned, stepping through the doorway.

Closing it behind me, I stepped into a room with a row of statues on either side. Directly opposite me I saw another door but after I crossed the room I frowned, finding the door locked. "Great what now?" I muttered, feeling a little annoyed.

"Need some help?" York asked and I whirled around to find him standing in front of the door I'd just closed, that same smile on his face. "It's a puzzle." He added, heading my way.

"Let me guess; it has something to do with these statues." I said, getting a nod in response. "Fine. So what's the clue?"

The clue, if you could call it that, was a set of three numbers. After a few minutes of trial and error we both took a break. I wandered over to the statues, looking at them a little more closely until something on the ground caught my eye. Seeing the numbers engraved there I grinned.

"Hey it's a grid." I told York who snubbed out his cigarette. "Check it out."

Looking at the ground, York cracked a grin. "Nice work, Audrey. There's hope for you yet." York said and I growled, eyes glowing as he moved over to one of the statues. "A little help?"

"Fine." I muttered as I wandered over. Together we spent the next half an hour or so pushing the statues around until we both heard a click. "Bet that opened the door."

"Let's see." York said, crossing the room to the locked door. This time when he turned the doorknob it opened and I gave him a tiny smile. "Well are you coming or not?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, joining him.

Once we stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind us, we found another corridor and I groaned. "Oh come on." I complained though York just chuckled. Ignoring him I followed the hallway until we came across another door, this one opening as soon as I tried the doorknob. "Jackpot." I laughed, heading into this room only to find an older man sitting in a wheelchair. "Are you Mr Stewart?" I asked, hearing York move into the room.

Without a word, Mr Stewart motioned to a chair. I tried not to show it but something about this made me a little uneasy. So York sat instead while I stayed standing, glancing towards the door when I heard it click open. This time Michael stepped into the room, carrying a tray. As he set it down I noticed a teapot, two cups and a small bowl with sugar in it. At least that's what I assumed was in it.

Moving to Mr Stewart's side, I saw Michael lean over. After a pause he relayed a message about the tea to York, who at first turned his nose up at the tea. But after he opened the sugar bowl I leaned over, staring when it revealed not sugar but red seeds, filling it completely.


	10. Chapter 10

"Somewhere that's full of people but quiet." I said as I walked back to the patrol car followed closely by York. "Wonder what that means."

"We need to find the red seeds. Try to keep up, Audrey." York answered and I snorted, falling into step beside him.

"Stop doing that." I snapped and he paused, staring at me. "Acting like I'm an idiot or something. I'm having enough trouble controlling my beast side without you making fun of me."

"I was just testing you. Where do you think the red seeds grow in Greenvale?" York asked and I sighed, taking a moment to think. Then it clicked and I hurried towards the car.

"They're in the cemetery, York. It's quiet there but it's also full of people." I told him, not hiding my grin as I opened the passenger side door. "Are you coming or what?"

"Nice work." York replied, joining me in the patrol car. "So next stop Greenvale cemetery."

We arrived there within half an hour and I grinned, looking through the window as York pulled into the parking lot. Without waiting for York I climbed from the car, nearly slamming the door in my hurry to get some fresh air. "Much better." I sighed, stretching as York climbed from the car.

"It is nice to be outside even during a multiple murder case." York said and that put a damper on my mood, my eyes narrowed. "Just being truthful. Anyway let's find those red seeds, Harry's waiting." With that he headed further into the cemetery, leaving me to hurry after him. It wasn't long until we found a grove of trees not too far from the patrol car but before we could reach them I saw someone watching us, a young man standing in the shadows.

"Huh, who's that?" I muttered but York didn't seem to have heard me so I sighed. "Guess I'll check out our mysterious stalker myself."

Moving as quickly and quietly as I could I headed towards the shadowy figure. As soon as I got closer he stepped back, nearly disappearing into the shadows. Using my wolf speed I moved in close, blocking his path before he could vanish entirely. "Who are you and why are you watching us?" I growled, not expecting a pale young man to stare at me.

"Not...watching you. Watching the...cemetery. Quiet...I like the quiet." He told me and I nodded, a little curious.

Must be the caretaker, I thought as I stared at him. He's so pale, must not spend a lot of time in the sunlight which is weird if he takes care of the cemetery. "I'm Audrey. What's your name?"

"Brian...everyone calls me Brian." He answered, his voice barely a whisper. Giving him a slight nod I turned my attention to York, noting he was now standing beneath the grove of trees.

"Do those trees leave the red seeds?" I asked Brian and he nodded, eyes looking towards the trees. "Do they just grow in Greenvale?"

"Only here...red seeds from the trees." Brian answered, still standing half in the shadows. Standing directly in front of him I noticed the style of his clothes, his outfit looking nothing like the Greenvale townspeople. What really seemed to stand out was his complexion, his face so pale it seemed almost ghost-like. Before I could ask anything else I heard York's voice. I turned to see what he wanted and in a heartbeat Brian had vanished.

"Okay that was weird even for me." I muttered, heading towards York's location with one final glance at the shack. "I'll be right there, York!" I called out, heading towards the grove of trees. As soon as I reached them I saw York grinning, a handful of red seeds sitting in his hand. "So those are the red seeds Mr Stewart wanted us to find in exchange for info on the Raincoat Killer. Seems like a lot of work but if this helps bring a murderer to justice I'm fine with it."

"You're sounding more and more like an FBI agent everyday. Ever thought of trying out?" York suggested as we headed back to the patrol car. I shrugged, not too sure if he was joking or actually being serious for once.

"No idea. Anyway we'd better get back to Mr Stewart with those red seeds. Maybe now he'll tell us a little more about that Raincoat Killer." I replied, stepping closer to the car.

_Is he being serious? Me as an FBI agent? Probably just teasing me like he did when I thought he...no, forget it._

York drove the patrol car back to Mr Stewart's mansion, whistling as he drove. Which kind of hurt my ears but I chose to ignore it, focusing instead on finally finding out the truth about the Raincoat killer.

_Hopefully we'll learn something new, something that helps bring down the one responsible for Anna, Becky and Diane's murders. There's been enough death already._

"We're here, Audrey." York's voice jarred me from my thoughts and I turned slightly in the passengers seat, one eyebrow raised at him.

"I can see that, York." I replied with my eyes narrowed. "I hope Mr Stewart knows about the Raincoat Killer and he's not just stringing us along."

"I doubt it, Audrey. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." York answered, climbing from the car. Closing the door he moved to my side, opening the door for me and I nodded a little surprised. Once we stepped into the mansion we headed straight back to Mr Stewart and Michael, the silence that followed giving me a lot to think about.

_I wonder why those red seeds are so important. Do they have something to do with the Raincoat Killer?_

"Something on your mind, Audrey?" York asked and I rubbed my eyes, not sure how to answer him.

"Just thinking about those red seeds, York. I was just wondering how they're related to the case." I answered, reaching the room with the statues. "I hope that door's not locked again." I muttered, reaching for the doorknob only to find it unlocked.

"It wasn't difficult to unlock the door last time." York said, following me as I walked through the doorway. "I don't know why you're complaining." He added and I turned my head, eyebrows raised at him.

"Maybe because I was the one doing most of the work." I answered, headed directly for the room where we'd left Michael and Mr Stewart. "Just because I'm stronger than a human doesn't mean that I should be made to do everything."

"If you recall I was helping." York said, taking the lead and I rolled my eyes at his back. Once we reached the room again I grinned, hoping this time we'd learn something useful.

"Mr York, you brought back the red seeds with you?" Mr Stewart asked, Michael at his side noticeably silent as I watched. "Then let me tell you a story. Something that happened back in 1956."

As we listened I froze, the image of the Raincoat Killer suddenly clear in my head. Unable to help it I let out a growl, my throat vibrating. If anyone noticed they gave no sign and I relaxed enough for my claws to change back to fingernails.

Within the space for a few minutes I learned that Mr Stewart witnessed the army spreading a strange purple gas throughout the town of Greenvale, a by-product of the red seeds. The same gas causing the townspeople to react violently towards each other, murdering each other without a second thought.

Even Mr Stewart who, as a young man, grabbed a pipe trying to kill a man in a long red coat who he witnessed murdering four people with an axe. Mr Stewart tried to kill him only to catch a glimpse of the man who turned out to be his father, knocking his own son to the ground. If Mr Stewart hadn't been knocked unconscious by the blow, he would have been lying dead like the Raincoat Killer's victims on the pavement.

By the time he woke he found most of the population, including his own mother was dead. That made me feel a little bad for the man even if his constant riddles did get on my nerves. Frankly I just wanted the new Raincoat Killer to be brought to justice so I could move on with my life, even if I was basically stuck with my wolf side forever.

"Audrey? Are you coming or not?" York's voice woke me from my thoughts and I turned my head to see him standing beside the door. When I looked around I noticed that Mr Stewart and Michael were both absent and I frowned, moving towards the doorway. "You blanked out again." York pointed out and my cheeks reddened, not wanting to admit I had.

"Whatever. Are we free to leave or is there something else Mr Stewart wants to spring on us?" I asked, stepping through the doorway and York chuckled. "I missed the joke."

"I was on my way back to the Sheriff's office. You're welcome to tag along if you want to." York answered and I snorted, following him as he headed back towards the front door.

"What files are you talking about?" I asked but he just kept quiet and I growled, more than a little frustrated by this. "Hmph, I guess I'll ask Emily then." I whispered, too quiet for him to hear.

Sadly it wouldn't be that easy...not for us.


	11. Chapter 11

As York drove us back to the Sheriff's office I rested my head against the seat, hoping he wouldn't start talking to me. Or whistling again, I thought with a shudder. My ears need a break from that noise.

"Audrey, I have a question for you." York said, his gaze on me and not the road ahead. "How can you see Zach?"

"I don't know, York. Besides I'm having enough trouble with my inner wolf wanting to chase that Raincoat Killer." I muttered and he chuckled, giving me a grin when I frowned at him.

"Are you in love with Zach, Audrey?" York asked and I coughed, eyes widening. "He thought so too." He added, turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"Where the hell is that coming from?!" I growled, knowing full well my whole face was red as a ripe strawberry. "Look I'm not 'in love' with anyone. Besides that doesn't even have a thing to do with this case? Why are you even asking me that?"

"Zach does mention you a lot so I thought that maybe you like him as well." York answered. taking his eyes off the road once again.

"I do like him but just...eyes on the road!" I yelped as York swerved, narrowly missing a sedan whose driver angrily beeped his or her horn at us. "Make the Raincoat Killer's job a little easier why don't you?" I muttered, waiting for my heart rate to slow down.

"My mistake." York said, as if our near-death experience was nothing. _Maybe to him it was but not to me,_ I thought as I tried to remove my claws from the dashboard. "Please refrain from destroying the car. It's borrowed, Audrey." York commented and I resisted the urge to throttle him, concentrating instead of freeing myself from the car instead. I succeeded after a minute, glancing up to see York watching the road.

We reached the Sheriff's office without any other mishaps and I managed a smile as York pulled into the parking lot. "Do you want the honest truth?" I said as York turned off the ignition and he turned to me, eyebrows raised. "Then here it is...you're an idiot." I told him, keeping my lips pursed as he frowned at me.

"That's not the answer to my question, Audrey." York said as I climbed from the car and I shrugged, biting back an laugh as he followed me.

"Why do you want to know if I like Zach that way? You can't be jealous since you already have Emily." I said and that made him blink, surprise crossing his face. "I did see you talking to her a while ago."

"I find her interesting and she is easy on the eye." York said and I blinked as he smiled. "I'm being truthful by the way but please, don't tell Emily."

"Okay I promise I won't say a word. If you'll stop bugging me about Zach. I mean I do like him but...it's a little strange being interested in someone who you only see in your dreams." I told him and York actually gave me a tiny smile.

"That's good to know. Now let's go and find that case file." York answered, heading straight for the archives. It wasn't until we stepped through the front door that I shivered, the air turning bitterly cold.

"Not again. Not the other world." I muttered, hearing low groans as someone lurked in the corridors of the Sheriff's department. "Why did I even hope that retrieving case files would be easy?" I complained as York aimed his gun at two of those ghouls that always appeared when we ended up here.

"No one said being an FBI agent was easy, Audrey." York answered, firing his gun and one of the ghouls moaned as it disappeared into the floor.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not FBI." I growled, claws lengthing before I ran at the remaining ghoul. This one reached for me but I dodged, using my unnatural speed to claw its face. It took a little longer before it groaned, disappearing like the first. "Take that, freak." I snapped, heading further into the depths of the Sheriff's department with York not far behind me.

"Audrey, don't get too far ahead. We need to stay alert." York warned and I slowed just enough for him to catch up. "You of all people should know that."

"Don't you start that again, York. I know it's dangerous with a killer on the loose so don't patronize me." I muttered, hurrying ahead just to spite him. With a sigh, York watched as I disappeared through a door at the end of the hallway.

"Audrey is a little stubborn isn't she, Zach? But also protective...I can see why you like her." York whispered before he followed his friend. Once he caught up he found me standing inside the Archive room, silently staring at a pile of papers strewn about the floor.

"It's gone. I already checked but the case files have just...vanished." I muttered, moving towards a shelf that should have contained the files we needed; the ones about the original Raincoat Killer and the massacre that occurred in Greenvale.

"They're not gone...someone took them before we got here." York answered, pointing to a dent in the drawer. "Come on, we need those case files." He said, quickly heading for the door. I followed, my eyes glowing in anger that someone would take something so important to this case.

_They don't want us to stop this killer...but why? Everyone in this town wants a serial killer brought to justice...don't they?_

It wasn't until I heard the sound of a metal axe scraping the ground that I spun around, crying out just as I felt a hand grab me by my throat. Trying to breathe, I bashed at the hand of the Raincoat Killer but even with my strength his grip wouldn't budge.

"Audrey!" York yelled, aiming at the Raincoat Killer. Just as he fired the killer raised his axe, blocking the bullet before he threw me at York. We both went down, York's gun flying out of his hands as we ended up in a tangle of limbs.

I managed to climb to my feet first and the Raincoat Killer waved his finger in front of me, turning and running. I started to follow until York called out to me and I sighed, turning back to see him retrieving his handgun. "What is it, York?" I sighed and he raised an eyebrow, checking the cartridge.

"What did I say about being careful?" York commented and I growled, eyes glowing at him. "Come on, after him." He said, rushing after the Raincoat Killer and I shook my head. We arrived at another door, York throwing it open to find it empty of our mysterious murderer.

"Oh come on! How does he do that?" I grumbled, stepping into the room only to find several ghouls heading our way. I raced past two only to hear a loud bang and I yelped as something missed my right ear, scratching the very tip of it. "Now they have shotguns? This is getting ridiculous. Come on, I'm running past them." I said to York who stood beside me. Giving me a quick nod he raced for the closest door, directly on the other side of the room. We sprinted, the shotguns firing but by some miracle they missed and I grinned as York reached the door first.

He yanked the doorknob, opening the door and I moved through it as quickly as I could. He followed, slamming the door closed behind us before we stopped to catch our breath. "That...wasn't...fun." I panted, hunched over as my leg throbbed in time with my gasps.

"Catching a killer never is, Audrey." York replied, adjusting his tie. "We still need those files." He added, waiting as I righted myself.

"Fine, you lead this time." I replied, once I caught my breath. We headed further into the department, coming across more ghouls but no sign of the Raincoat Killer. "Great, no sign of the case files or the Raincoat Killer." I muttered, looking around the room with my eyes narrowed.

"Maybe whoever took the files didn't want them found." York pointed out and I sighed, giving him a nod before I crossed the room towards yet another door. "Be careful, Audrey. Zach would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"Don't worry, York. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." I answered, giving him a quick grin before I turned the doorknob. There was a brilliant flash and I yelped, nearly knocking York on his backside as someone stepped into my line of sight. "Oh for the love of...!" I growled, claws outstretched as Emily stood in the doorway.

"Audrey? York? What are you two doing wandering around here?" Emily asked as I let out a shaky breath, claws changing back to fingernails as I lowered my hands. York put away his gun, not even blinking an eye.

"We were...somewhere else." I muttered, not sure how to explain this to Emily. She just kept staring and I shook my head, hoping she would just let it go. "Never mind. We were looking for a case file, something that happened in Greenvale in the 1950's." I explained and York nodded.

"Did you check the archives?" Audrey asked and I nodded,quickly explaining why we needed them. "Someone must have taken them but why? Thomas might have the key but he hasn't turned up for work today." She added and I frowned, curious.

"Where is he?" York asked before I could and she sighed, leading us back to the break room. Now sitting at the table, a cup of water in my hand, I sipped at it as York sat beside me.

"Thomas called in sick today so we just assumed he's at home resting. I think the recent murders have gotten to him." Emily explained, fiddling with a cup of coffee.

"Thomas doesn't seem the type to be able to handle anything this serious." I said and she nodded, taking a sip of her coffee making a face seconds after. I almost laughed at the face she pulled before I could stop myself, remembering why York and I were here.

But then I saw the tiniest smile on York's lips and that made me feel a little better. "No, this is the first serious case Greenvale's even had. The most serious cases we have are shoplifting." Emily replied, giving York a quick smile when he grimaced at the taste of the coffee. Which made me glad I'd chosen water instead; not much of a coffee drinker myself anyway.

"Seeing as no one knows where these files are now, I'm heading back to the Great Deer Yard Hotel." I said, moving my chair back before I rose to my feet. I had just made it to the open door when York rose, looking my way. "Something I can help you with?" I asked him and he grinned, making me groan.

"Could you like a lift?" He asked and I nodded, trying to ignore the grin Emily gave me. As he left the room I turned my head, shaking it slowly at Emily.

"Don't even say it. Besides he likes you anyway." I told Emily, leaving the room to her wide-eyed stare.

I trailed behind York as he left the Sheriff's Department, heading directly for the car as soon as we stepped outside.

_I hope Thomas' 'sick day' isn't related to our missing case files. He's so quiet and kind that he doesn't seem the type to take something valuable behind Sheriff George's back. If he really did take the case files why? What possible use are they to him...unless it's to protect someone he knows? Maybe to hide the identity of the killer!_

"Audrey, is something wrong?" York asked, now sitting in the driver side seat and I hurriedly shook my head. Quickly moving to the passenger seat I climbed inside, putting my seat-belt on. With a shrug, York started the car.

This time, York whistled as he drove and it took all of my self-control not to growl. Instead I rested my head against the back of the head-rest, silently praying he would shut up. He did only after I dug my claws into the dashboard, tempted to shred the upholstery.

"Okay I know something's bothering you, Audrey. Is it about the missing case files?" York asked, not even looking at me when he spoke. For once I didn't find that rude, grateful he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I'm just wondering why anyone would take those case files. Out of all the files in the Archives they took that file, like they knew exactly what was in it. It doesn't make any sense unless they know who the killer actually is and they're trying to protect them, even if they have to break the law to do that." I explained and York nodded, making me wonder if he had come to that conclusion on his own.

"By keeping the killer's identity secret they're already breaking the law." York replied, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to give me a lopsided grin.

"Yeah I figured that much out, York. Do I need to remind you to keep your eyes on the road? Besides I'm more likely to survive a car crash than you are." I answered, giving him a grin.

"Whatever you say, Audrey." York said, clearly not caring. "Do you have any idea who could have taken the files?"

"Thomas. It's a little suspicious that he's absent the same day the files containing info on the original Raincoat Killer and the massacre in Greenvale go missing. Plus he has access to every room in the Sheriff's Department so it does make him a suspect." I pointed out and York turned his head slightly, ignoring the road once again.

"Then we need to find Thomas. Emily said he called from his apartment so let's check there first." York replied and I sighed, hoping we didn't end up in a car wreck.

"Do you know where Thomas lives? I certainly don't." I said and he paused, his silence speaking for itself. "Let me guess; you have no idea huh?"

"I did ask Emily for directions actually. He lives with his sister, Carol, in an apartment not too far from here." York replied and I shook my head at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't we need a warrant to search the premises?" I asked York, climbing from the car to hear a quiet chuckle. "Okay now what did I say?"

"Thomas is a suspect in a murder case so we don't need a warrant, Audrey." York replied, though I had my doubts that he was being truthful. I followed close behind him as York headed towards the apartment, climbing the staircase. He lifted his hand once he reached the door, lightly knocking on it. "Thomas, are you home?" He called out as I reached his side, slowly shaking my head at him.

"He's not inside that apartment though I can hear music." I told him, giving him a grin when he raised his eyebrows. "I do have an amazing sense of hearing." I pointed out, reaching for the doorknob until York shook his head. "Why not?"

"If Thomas is armed, walking inside is the last thing you should do." York replied and I groaned, stepping back as he took out his gun. Taking care he opened the door only to find the apartment empty of Thomas or anyone for that matter. Resisting the sudden urge to laugh at York, I moved past him as he returned his gun to his pocket.

"Other than that music blaring I can't hear anything else." I told him, sniffing when I caught the scent of perfume. "Okay that really smells." I coughed, pulling a face and York walked over.

"What can you smell?" York asked, eyes on me as I wiped at my nose. "Audrey?"

"It's some sort of flowerly perfume. A really strong one too. Wonder how anyone could stand it." I said, looking around the room. I soon found the cause of the smell, a mannequin wearing a bright pink boa. As I moved closer I coughed, the perfume so strong the boa must have been bathed in it. "Okay why would anyone have a mannequin in their house? That's just creepy." I muttered, staring at it.

"I think someone's getting a little off track. Wouldn't you agree, Zach?" York said and I turned my head, eyes narrowed at him. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, York. Just hope I can get the smell of that awful perfume out of my nose. I'll take a look around but I doubt the files are in this apartment." I replied, giving York a grin when he tapped his tie with one finger. "Think about it; if those files are so important, to a murder case no less, why hide them here? Wouldn't it be better to dispose of them instead? Burning them or tossing them somewhere no one would think of looking?"

"That's a good point, Audrey. I stand by what I said earlier; you would make a good FBI agent." York answered and I shrugged, heading towards the door with a tiny smile on my lips. "Maybe we should head back to the Sheriff's department. Emily might have some ideas as to where the files could have been dumped." York said as he followed me, closing the door behind us before we headed for the patrol car.

Our ride back was uneventful which gave me time to think about why Thomas would be covering up for a murderer.

_If it is someone he knows, maybe someone he cares about, it would make a lot of sense. But I just couldn't let a murderer walk free to kill again; Anna, Becky and Diane didn't deserve to die like that. Frankly I was looking forward to the day when we caught the murderer and handed him over to the police._

But it wasn't going to be today as York parked the car, leaving without opening the door which I found just a little rude. _Must be focused on the case_ , I thought as I closed my own door. Hurrying to catch him I noticed, not for the first time, how quiet the town was.

_Once this case is over maybe I can stay for a few more days. Going for a moonlit run would be fun. Too bad I can't convince Zach to go with me._

"Audrey, are you coming or what?" York called out from the steps of the Sheriff's department and I realized I'd stopped walking. Nodding I headed towards him and this time he held the door open for me, giving me a quick smile before I stepped through.

"York, there you are." Emily said, standing in the doorway of the Archive room. "Have you found Thomas yet?" She asked but just as I opened my mouth to answer George stepped into the hallway and I blinked, unsure.

"Audrey, if you know something about Thomas' whereabouts you need to tell us. Otherwise I can arrest you for withholding information about a murder case." George informed me and I growled, causing my fangs to pop out. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself enough for my teeth to return to normal before anyone else saw them.

"For the record I wouldn't lie. Thomas wasn't at home." I told her before York could answer. "Besides I have a sneaking suspicion that he stole the files and dumped them somewhere. Yeah I know how that sounds and I'm not saying he's involved in the murders but..." I trailed off when she frowned at me. "Sorry, Emily." I muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable when she looked crestfallen.

"No, you're right. I don't want to admit it but Thomas calling in sick and the files he had access to going missing all in the same day seems a little...off. I hope you're wrong about him being responsible." Emily said, looking directly at me and I coughed, avoiding her eyes.

"Is there anywhere he might have gone?" York asked and Emily just shook her head at him, leaving me wondering just what to do next. York solved that problem a short while later as we found ourselves back in the break room, York sipping at a coffee while I leaned against the wall.

"No offense but how is this helping? I can't see what sitting in here has to do with finding the files." I said and York just smiled at me, grimacing a little at the coffee before he set the mug down on the table.

"I second that, Audrey. We should be out there trying to find our serial killer instead of sitting around here." George said, his voice a deep growl.

"Coffee always leads me in the right direction." York explained, eyes widening when he looked at the mug Emily had lent him. "Once again I was right, the answer is right here." He added and I stared as he held up the mug for us to see. On the mug was a logo of a place named Velvet Falls.

"That's here in Greenvale. You don't think someone dropped those files into the falls...do you?" Emily asked and even I had to agree. It seemed a little strange someone would go to all that trouble.

"I don't get it. If they wanted the files gone why not burn them or shred them? That would make a lot more sense than chucking them in the river." I commented and York just chuckled, setting the mug down before he rose.

"Falls, Audrey." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him as he raised a finger in the air. "Not a river."

"Do you know how annoying you are?" I said, seeing a tiny hint of a smile on Emily's lips. "Alright then I guess we're taking a trip to the Velvet Falls." I muttered, heading for the door before everyone else.

Since there was only four of us I realized we could all fit into a patrol car. York, as usual, was the driver with George in the passengers seat. I chose to sit in the back with Emily, who probably noticed me looking a little green due to York's speeding.

 _Wish he would slow down a little. Feel a little dizzy...never thought_ **I'd** _get car sick._

Of course he couldn't hear me and I tried not to snap my teeth at him when he started talking about why Thomas would have thrown the files into Velvet Falls. I rested my head against the window, silently grateful to whoever opened the window a few inches as the breeze made me feel just a little better.

Frankly I hadn't been feeling very well since I caught a whiff of that perfume, the smell still lingering in my nostrils. Within a short amount of time, probably only few minutes, I felt myself drifting off despite York's voice.

_Audrey, York's not bothering you is he?_

"Hey, Zach. No more than usual. I don't know how you put up with him for so long." I replied and he gave me a quiet laugh. "I must have fallen asleep again. Still at least I can talk with you again."

_That is something to be grateful for. York told me something interesting the other day. He's in love with Emily._

"Wow so he did tell someone other than me. Though you are his best friend so it makes sense you knew before I did. Wait...he didn't say anything else did he?" I asked and Zach scratched his chin. "Never mind it's not important."

_Whatever you say, Audrey. Looks like you're almost to Velvet Falls. You probably should wake up now._

"Aww...I wanted to talk to you more..." I muttered, not realizing I was no longer in the White Room. I could feel someone's hand squeezing my shoulder and I groaned, eyes fluttering open to find Emily looking at me from the . "W..what's goin'...on?" I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes.

"York and George are already outside." Emily told me as I straightened and she stepped back, letting me out of the car. "Come on before they start complaining." She added with a smile as I stretched in the bright sunshine.

"Thank you, Emily. Audrey is impossible to wake up." York commented, once we joined him and George and I snorted.

"Yeah, whatever you say. So how exactly are we going to find the files?" I asked, looking past him towards the waterfall the clear water splashing the pier we were standing on. "Because I am not going for a swim."

"Of course not, Ailis. We, and I mean me, are going to use this." York answered, holding up a fishing rod and I blinked at him. "Isn't that right, Zach?"

"Okay when did you get that?" I asked and he just grinned at me, not answering the question as he cast the line. Sighing I decided to make myself comfortable on the pier somehow knowing that this would take a while.

I started pacing when York managed to catch, in order, an old boot and two fish that I didn't recognize. "How long is this going to take?" I growled flexing my fists, my nails changing into claws as George and Emily alternated between York and I.

"We've only been here an hour, Audrey. Have a little patience." George answered and I narrowed my eyes at York's back, eyes glowing amber. "Maybe you should keep a leash on your wolf side?" He muttered and I turned my head, my fangs showing.

"A leash? Are you kidding, George?" I snapped and he shook his head, eyes narrowed back at me. Just as I opened my mouth, about to tell him what I thought of that suggestion, I heard York's laugh and I whirled around to see him with a smile on his face and a folder attached to the end of his hook. "Nice work, York." I said, giving him a grin that showed off my fangs


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do the files say?" I asked, standing beside York who turned his head slightly with a grin on his face.

"Files don't talk, Audrey." York answered, leaving my cheeks a little red as he returned his attention to the folder resting in his hands. Opening it his eyes light up and I stared as he began to read aloud. "Harry was right; there really was a Raincoat Killer in nineteen fifty-six."

"No there wasn't, York. I'm been over this with you and Harry's lying to you. There was no record of a massacre in Greenvale." George sighed, his hand on the top of his hat. I fought the urge to growl as he stared at me, his eyes narrowed at me.

Why he was glaring at me I had no idea but I just snorted, turning my attention back to York who raised his head. "Actually these files tell a different story, George. Apparently the millitary forced the surviving townspeople to keep quiet about what happened here. That's where the legend of the Raincoat Killer came from and why the townsfolk stay indoors when it rains." He added, closing the folder though not before I had a quick look.

"So Thomas hid these files because he knows who the new Raincoat Killer is? Geeze he doesn't seem like the type to hide evidence though I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." I replied, walking towards the patrol car. "Come on, he's probably hiding at the Galaxy of terror."

With a shrug York followed leaving George and Emily staring after us. After a pause Emily followed us, returning to the car. With our backs turned I didn't see the coldness in George's eyes as he stared after us before he eventually followed.

The trip back was quiet, giving me time to consider what Thomas would do once we cornered him.

_I hope he comes quietly though something tells me it won't be that easy. I really didn't think he would help a murderer get away with, well, murder. He's a deputy and he should have known we would come after him once we found those missing files. Secrets always come out no matter how badly we want them to stay buried._

Distracted by those happy thoughts I didn't notice the car slowing until I saw the sign for the bar that Thomas and Carol owned until York parked the car a few meters from the front entrance. Climbing from the car I saw George and Emily checking their firearms until York shook his head at them, his attention fixed on the door.

Without opening the door I couldn't see inside but with my own enhanced hearing I could hear the moans of those shadows and I growled, claws lengthening as York took out his own weapon. He looked towards me and just for a moment I saw his eyes move to my claws before he nodded and I returned the nod, moving towards the door as my eyes started to glow. "It's the Other World again. We need to be careful." I said only loud enough for York to hear and before my friends could act I reached for the doorknob.

"You shouldn't go in there." George warned but I just growled, pushing open the door to find the room nearly pitch black. "This isn't a job for a civilian." He added but I had already ventured in, leaving York to answer the Sheriff instead.

"Sorry but Audrey does her own thing. You have to admire that for her. She never worries about anything." He said, stepping through the door before it slammed shut leaving both officers a little shocked.

"Someone's in here." I whispered, my clothes tearing and in seconds I had changed fully into my beast form. "It might be Thomas but I can't tell. That stupid perfume's in my nose." I complained, sneezing and despite having his gun drawn York gave me a tiny smile. "What?"

"We're trapped in enemy territory and you're complaining about perfume? Interesting train of thought, Audrey." York joked and I rolled my eyes at him, loping towards a closed door before I jumped back. To my shock someone appeared in front of us and after noticing the long blond hair and red dress I gave Anna's ghost a quick smile, only frowning when she beckoned us to follow her.

"I guess we have no choice. Come on, Audrey." York said, hurrying after her and I sighed. Moving quickly I followed keeping both York and Anna in eye-shot as I looked for any sign of the shadows or even the Raincoat Killer.

Just as Anna led us to another door I heard a moan and I spun around avoiding a shotgun blast to the face. As the bullet slammed into the wood inches from my face sending slivers of wood close to my eyes I caught sight of a shadow holding a shotgun between his fingers and I snarled, not letting it get off another shot at me or York. Before York's eyes I rushed at the shadow, shredding it with my claws before it had a chance to fire at us.

Moaning it dissolved into a black ooze and I grimaced at the black marks on my fur, making a note to take a long hot shower after we caught Thomas. Returning to York's side I followed as he walked towards a door set into the very back to the building but when he tried the doorknob it didn't turn. I turned to look for Anna though she had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared and I growled, a little frustrated until I noticed something glowing in the darkened room.

Curious I wandered over to it and as I knelt I could hear York's footsteps as he moved to my side. "What the heck is this?" I muttered, picking the object up with my claws. Turning it over in my paws I blinked, standing before I showed it to York. "Why would someone leave a wooden ice-pick lying the floor?" I asked, handing it to the agent. "Plus why make a wooden one anyway?"

"There must be a logical reason for it." York answered and I snorted, one eyebrow raised.

"Like this case?" I said, wandering the room as I searched for a way through the locked door. York joined me still holding the ice pick between his fingers and after a few minutes I sighed, clenching my paws as I started to give up. It wasn't until I glanced up at the wall that something caught my eye and I moved towards a deer head mounted to the wall.

After spending a moment or two staring at it I noticed a tiny hole between its antlers and that made me look back at York, whose eyes lit up as the solution to our problem hit him too. "The deer head and the ice pick." He said and I nodded, stepping back so he could reach the deer. Without pausing he jammed the ice pick in the gap and we listening as something clicked in the wall.

This time when York tried the doorknob it had unlocked and I stood at his side as he opened the door to find a set of stairs. Giving me a shrug he stepped through and I followed at his heels, closing the door quietly behind us. We moved quickly down the stairs to find a small room and I blinked, eyes widening to find a mannequin on one side of the room.

Moving closer I noticed that it was wearing some strange looking black leather. While I was distracted by the outfit, my mind trying to understand what I was seeing, I heard light footsteps but as I spun around I heard a grunt. In the seconds that followed I saw York stumble forward before his body hit the floor and I growled only to yelp as something struck the right side of my face.

Blood flew and I whined, forgetting my anger at the pain that exploded through my jaw. I winced and that's when our mysterious assailant struck again and this time I screamed as something grazed my right hip, burning the fur and then the skin underneath.

"Silver?" I gasped, seeing my blood splash the floor beneath my feet. Woozy I crouched trying to stay awake at least until I could catch a glimpse of our attacker.

But they struck again this time the bullet grazing my forehead and I cried out, the room spinning before I fell. I saw what looked like a red dress before my head slammed into the floor, making me pass out.


	14. Chapter 14

I could hear the sound of someone whispering and as the fog cleared from my mind, I groaned.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's awake, Zach." York said, somewhere nearby. I tried to turn my head only to feel something tugging at my arms and legs. "That's a really bad idea, Audrey." He told me as I struggled to free myself a light burning sensation making me gasp.

"Why can't I move? I should be able to break free easily." I growled and that's when someone laughed, a high pitched laugh that made me cringe. "Okay who's laughing at me?"

"Those bindings are made from silver so I wouldn't bother trying to break free unless you want some very nasty burns." Thomas explained, stepping out of the shadows and I growled fangs bared as he smiled at me. "I couldn't let you escape that easily, Audrey." He said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Why are you doing this?" York asked, completely unconcerned at being held captured by a man wearing a long red dress and a matching boa draped around his neck.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you, York? If you hadn't come here.." Thomas trailed off with a head shake, not even looking at me as my eyes glowed.

"Thomas, you could just let us go. There's no reason to keep us locked in." York continued and Thomas actually chewed his lower lip, glancing towards the door he'd most likely entered the room from. "What do you say?"

"I wish I could but it's too late for me, York. You both know more than you should about the Raincoat Killer. So I'm afraid I can't let you leave here." Thomas said, leaving us trapped.

Furious I tried again to escape but the silver chains wouldn't budge, leaving me with a painful burn on each ankle.

"I can't believe he captured us. How did Thomas know I was a werewolf anyway?" I snapped, claws lengthening until York sighed. "What?"

"Only myself, Emily and George know about your condition. There's Doctor Ushah of course but he wouldn't say anything. They probably dragged us here so we wouldn't tell anyone who the murderer is. Isn't that right, Zach?" York answered and I groaned, my head still aching from the silver.

"Who is it because I haven't a clue." I muttered and York actually chuckled. "Okay now that's getting annoying."

"Thomas is in love with George and he's also the one who hid the files on the original murders in Greenvale. It makes perfect sense that he would be covering for someone he cares about, Audrey." York explained and I blinked, eyes returning to normal as I struggled to wrap my head around that. "Thomas has a tattoo with 'Love G' so that narrows our list of suspects down." He added and I snorted somehow finding that a little funny despite being in danger.

"Huh you think you know someone. Kind of sad really if you think about it. Being in love with someone who didn't even notice you." I whispered only to snort when an image of Zach popped into my head.

"You mean Zach don't you?" York's voice made me try and turn my head not that I could. "He wanted you to know he does care about you too. I mean I like you and all but..."

"You're in love with Emily aren't you?" I asked and when he coughed I giggled. "I thought so, York. I could see it when we went out drinking together. To tell you something I think she cares about you too. Maybe when this is all over you can ask her out on a date." I suggested though he didn't answer that brought a tiny smile to my face as I considered just how I was supposed to date a man I could only see in my dreams.

"Maybe I will." York finally answered as he struggled to free himself. I stayed perfectly still knowing any movement would just leave me with even worse burns. Plus it gave me time to think about what York had said.

_Zach is really in love with me? Who would really fall in love with a werewolf? I mean I can barely keep myself human most of the time and besides it's not like I can see Zach except in my dreams..._

"Where do you think I should take Emily on our date?" York's voice interrupted and I coughed, wishing my head didn't ache so badly.

"I was going to say the Galaxy of terror but after the day we've had..." I trailed off when he snorted making me giggle. "Yeah maybe cooking for her would be a better idea."

"A much better idea. I still can't believe Thomas managed to trap us both here...wherever here is." York said and I sighed again, making another effort to break free only to gasp as the silver chains dug into my skin. "Audrey, do you smell something burning?" He asked as I groaned, the pain in my ankle growing worse by the second. I only stopped struggling when I felt something warm dripping down my forehead, the smell of copper strong.

"Damn it. If I'd been paying attention I might have caught Thomas' scent sooner." I complained, the drop of blood landing on the tip of my nose. At my side I heard York shifting in his seat and I growled, angry at being unable to move without further injuring myself.

"Just stay still, Audrey. Someone will find us soon and besides you're bound in silver aren't you?" York pointed out and I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "I can smell burning fur from over here."

"I know but I can't just sit here and do nothing. Besides who knows where we are or how long it will be until we're found." I snapped, my fingernails lengthening before I could control my anger. "I feel so helpless right now." I whispered more to myself than York who, weirdly enough, had started humming.

"Don't feel so badly, Audrey. I'm a trained FBI agent and I still managed to get blindsided by Thomas." York told me and I sniffed, the smell of burning fur making my eyes watery. "Emily will come and find us. Hopefully before the Raincoat Killer finds us."

"You just had to mention him didn't you, York. Still I hope someone does track us down...someone preferably a little more balanced in the head." I replied and he laughed, his shoes shifting on the boards under our feet. "Hey you girlfriend, Emily's probably on her way to rescue her damsel in distress." I joked and that stopped his laughter very abruptly.

"I'm not exactly a damsel, Audrey." York snorted and I grinned, fangs showing as I willed myself to stay patient. "It's a nice thought though."

"I wouldn't mind being saved by Zach. No offense, York." I teased, keeping as still as possible my ankles throbbing in time with my forehead.

"None taken. I think Zach would like to rescue you too if he could." York answered, listening for any sign of a rescue.

"Would he rush in all guns blazing or be sneaky?" I asked, finding the conversation the only thing keeping me awake as my vision blurred. As trapped as I was York didn't see the blood dripping down my forehead though he must have heard me panting because he started to whistle. "Geeze do you know how painful that is to my ears?"

York smiled only to frown as we both heard the sound of boots on floorboards and as I attempted to move my head, finding it impossible, I heard Thomas shouting and a dog barking. "That sounds like Thomas and Willie. I wonder what's going on." York commented as I blinked, clearing the blood from my eyes. "Audrey, can you hear that?"

"I'd have to be deaf not to, York." I grumbled as the pain in my head worsened. "God my head hurts. Stupid Thomas and his silver bullets."

"Silver bullets? What silver bullets?" York asked and I opened my mouth to answer so as the door flew open. In a heartbeat I heard York laughing and the sound of a dog barking before I saw someone hurry over to us. "Emily, I knew you would rescue us."

"How did you two get out here?" Emily asked, untying York before she moved to my side. "What happened to you?" She asked and I snorted, waiting impatiently for Emily to untie me next. As soon as the silver chains slipped onto the floorboards I rushed forward nearly knocking Emily over in my haste.

"Thanks. I am going to murder that Thomas when I get my hands on him." I snarled, ignoring Willie who tilted his head to one side. "Poor choice of words but he chained me with silver." I added as Emily stared and York raised an eyebrow at me.

"We need to bring him back to the Sheriff's office and...what's the matter, Emily?" York pointed out and at his side Emily looked at the floor.

"He's dead. He tried to attack me and Willie protected me. He...fell on a hook." Emily explained and I sighed, reaching over to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway we need to find George. He's the Raincoat Killer." I told her hurrying towards the open doorway only to step back as Forrest Kaysen stepped through it.

"Sorry about that. I was looking for Willie." He said and I nodded, moving past him. Once I stepped through the doorway I found Thomas and I grimaced moving past his body when I stumbled on something lying on the floor. As soon as I glanced down I found an unconscious Carol sprawled there.

"Audrey, it's not safe to be running around here." York called out and I turned to see him and Emily walking towards us. Once they saw Carol lying on the floor Emily rushed over before she knelt, checking Carol's pulse. Before my eyes Carol opened hers and as she struggled to sit I saw her mouth open and I recoiled once I saw her tongue had been bitten off.

Even without her tongue I could hear Carol asking for her brother Thomas and I watched as Emily froze, glancing at Thomas before she told his sister what had happened. Before anyone could react Carol's eyes widened and she grabbed Emily by the throat, shoving a handful of red seeds down her throat. Gagging, Emily tried to break free and if York hadn't intervened I know Carol would have killed her.

Shoving Carol away from Emily he quickly lifted a barely conscious Emily into his arms, not even looking at Carol as she gasped before lying still. "York, we have to get her to the hospital now." I said but Forrest shook his head at us.

"I'll take her there and you go after George." Forrest offered and without hesitating York handed Emily to him.

As Forrest left with Emily in his arms and Willie barking behind him I glanced at York who removed his gun from its holster. "Let's finish this, Audrey. Once and for all." York said and I nodded, transforming into my wolf side.

Together we left the building and despite my objections I took a deep breath, using my sense of smell to track our murderer down.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe George is the Raincoat Killer. No, wait I think I can believe that. The legend did say if you kill four people by following the rules you can have whatever you want. Maybe he wants power." I said, my claws digging into the ground as I followed behind York.

"I'm not so sure this was about power but i guess we can ask George that once we bring him in." York answered, standing outside the Greenvale Sheriff Office and I growled the fur standing up on the back of my neck. "Do you hear something?"

"Yeah those shadows again. I think we have another fight on our hands before we face George. Figures finding him wouldn't be that easy." I answered shoving the door with an open paw. As the door opened two shadows turned towards us and I snarled launching myself at them as York watched on, slightly amused.

"Save some for me, Audrey." York joked and I turned, giving him a grin before he charged inside. It took us a long time to fight the shadows and find our way out of the labyrinth the building had become but finally we found a doorway leading into the back of the building.

Taking a short break I panted and York smirked as my tongue lolled out. "Ha ha. You're...just as out of...breath as me." I panted and he shrugged though I could see a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Wiping it away he nodded towards the doorway and I straightened following at his heels.

Pushing open the door I growled as we entered a small courtyard to find George who stood with his back towards us. It wasn't until we looked at his back that York's eyes widened slightly and that's when I noticed the scars on his back.

"The upside down peace sign...it's a tree. The answer was right in front of me." York whispered and I snorted, a little lost until George turned around to face us and I saw the axe clutched in his hand. "You're the Raincoat Killer."

"Only the strong can protect the weak." George said, spinning the axe around and I snarled. York tried to warn me but I raced forward without thinking getting an axe slammed into the side of my head throwing into the ground several feet away and leaving my ears ringing.

"Audrey, you should attack his back." York offered, aiming his gun and when George attacked York dodged. Shaking my head I took his advice and George roared as my claws tore into his exposed back, blood spattering on the ground. Growing at me George raced towards me and I dodged to one side, not realizing it was a feint until he knocked me backwards and the axe swung down. I managed to roll to one side and the axe struck the ground missing me by inches.

Taking aim again York fired at George who used his axe to block the blows and this time I waited until George rushed after York before I jumped into the air, landing on his back. George growled at me as I clung there and as he thrashed about trying to dislodge me I dug my claws in, leaving him bleeding. Furious, George focused his attention on throwing me off but I stayed put even when a bullet hit George.

With a bellow he grabbed my left leg and I yelled as he threw me into York, knocking the gun from the agent's hand. As we sprawled I saw George hunch over and I stared, not noticing York shaking his head as the Sheriff started to bulk out. His whole body transformed as fast as I changed, his hair growing long and as it turned white he laughed turning into something that reminded me of an ogre.

"This is the power given to those who aren't afraid to take it for themselves. This is the power of the red seeds! I am the chosen one!" He roared, grabbing his fallen axe before he stomped towards us. For once I found myself unable to move and if it wasn't for York who pushed me clear I might have lost my head, the axe moving so close I could feel the breeze from it. Rolling back to my feet I roared letting him know who and what he was facing, York running for his gun as George chased him.

Using my speed I shot toward George, or what used to be him anyway, knocking the monster clear so York could retrieve his weapon. Even when George slammed me into the ground, one hand clutching my throat and leaving me gasping, I knew York would save me. The axe swung down only to be knocked clear as York fired throwing the weapon into George and he roared in pain this time as the axe embedded itself in George's chest.

Stumbling back George snarled, gripping the handle before he tried to dislodge it. Helping me back to my feet I watched on as York aimed his gun at the axe only to hear George whimpering to himself.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He mumbled, still trying to dislodge the axe. Seconds later I jumped back as the sky lit up and as I and York watched lighting struck the axe handle. Roaring, George arched his back as multiple lighting strikes struck the axe like a lighting rod until there was only silence and the smell of burning flesh.

I moved back gagging from the smell only to see a tiny smile on York's lips before the gun slipped from his fingers and as he exhaled he fell to his knees, sprawling on the ground.

Whining I raced to his side and after I knelt checking his pulse I sighed once I discovered he had fainted. Gently I lifted him into my arms wrapping my arms around his body and as I carried him back towards the door I spared George a final glance, shaking my head before I headed back inside.

Once I reached the Sheriff's Department I found the building back to normal and I sniffed, making sure no one was around before I headed for the cells below. Setting York down on a bed I shifted form and after slipping his jacket off I slipped it on. It took me a few minutes of searching before I found a phone and after making a call to Greenvale General Hospital, mainly to let them know York needed medical attention, I returned to his side to wait.

If the orderlies that arrived found my appearance strange they didn't say instead focusing on taking York outside into a waiting ambulance. To my relief I found Doctor Ushah already waiting and he handed me a long white coat as the two orderlies carried York onto a gurney.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, slipping it on over York's jacket as Doctor Ushah unbuttoned York's shirt. Pressing his stethoscope against the agent's chest he listened closely for a few seconds before he turned back to me as I stood beside the gurney.

"He's just exhausted. What happened to you both?" Ushah asked, watching as I took a seat opposite York.

"It's a long story but the short answer is...George is the Raincoat Killer." I explained and when his eyes widened I rubbed at my eyes. Taking a deep breath I started to tell him the whole story as we were driven back to the hospital. By the time we arrived I was almost nodding off so Doctor Ushah ordered me, with a smile, to rest so I ended up taking a nap in the bed opposite York's who hadn't stirred once.

Later as the sky darkened and night fell I heard someone muttering. I raised my head yawning to find York lying with his eyes open, his gaze on the ceiling above us.

"Trust me the ceiling gets kind of boring after a while." I told him as he sat, rubbing at his eyes before he looked at me. "You've been asleep since...George died." I whispered and he nodded, glancing towards the doorway to our room when Doctor Ushah entered.

"It's good to see you're awake. We should play chess again." Ushah offered as York's eyes searched the room.

"Is Emily alright?" York asked and when Ushah frowned I could feel my stomach drop. "Where is she? Didn't Kaysen bring her here" He asked again, climbing from the bed.

"He came by but I didn't see Emily. He left this note for you." Ushah explained, handing a piece of paper to York. After he stared at it I saw the color drain from his face but as he hurried towards the door I followed, leaving Ushah confused.

"What did the note say?" I asked York but he didn't answer and I growled, moving so fast he nearly bumped into me. "York she's my friend too. What does the note say?"

"Kaysen wants me to meet him in the Community Center, up in the clock tower where we were imprisoned. I have a really bad feeling that Emily's there too." York said, running a hand over his hair and I reached over giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She'll be okay, York. But we need to hurry and save her. Time for the prince to save the princess." I answered and he gave me the tiniest of smiles, racing for the patrol car parked out front.

_I just hope we're not too late..._


	16. Chapter 16

"Can't this car go any faster?" I complained and at my side, York shook his head. "Figures."

"We'll be there soon. Just keep calm, okay? I need your help to protect Emily from that...monster." York replied and I sighed, willing my claws to retract. I could hear my own heart thumping wildly in my chest as I took several deep breaths, hoping that Emily wasn't being harmed.

It seemed like forever until we arrived at the Clock tower only to find a group of familiar faces standing at the base of the building. Once York stopped the car I climbed from the car and as one they all turned, the fur on my neck standing on edge as they watched us silently with glowing eyes. "York, something doesn't feel right about this." I whispered as he climbed from the building, now holding his gun in one hand.

"I know Kaysen had a hand in this too." York replied only to hear someone crying out for help and we both tensed until Isaach and Isaiah rushed over, both boys grabbing onto York.

"Grampa, mommy and daddy! They're acting strange." They both told us, looking at their family who grinned at us.

"What happened? Are you two alright?" I asked, glancing back at the group of townspeople only to stare when I noticed each member had a weapon in their hands. Even Michael held a katana in front of him and I grimaced, unsure as to how we'd get past our former friends. At my side York suddenly cried out and I turned to see him push the twins back, throwing them to the ground. Before my eyes he reached behind him, yanking a pair of blood-stained scissors from his back. As he held them above his face I saw the twins climbing to their feet, laughing and I took a step back once I saw the black veins spreading across their faces.

"No choice. We have to get past them. Emily can't wait any longer." York whispering, grimacing as he held him gun out. He aimed at Michael but I shook my head and with a growl I shifted shape, my wolf side a welcome sight. "Great idea, Audrey. You lead the way." York told me and I lifted my head, letting out a loud howl before I rushed forward. As York rushed after me I knocked anyone out of the way, making sure I didn't injury them before I grabbed for the door. I yanked the door open and York dived inside, the door slamming shut behind him before something struck the door.

"Too close. Come on we need to find Emily now." I told him, following York as the FBI agent raced into the theater. Growling I followed close at York's heels and as we entered the theater I heard laughter, Kaysen standing on the stage. I crouched down, ready to spring until I noticed someone lying near him and I whimpered as Emily stirred awake.

"York, is that you?" She weakly called out, a red cloth covering her from the waist down. Confused and feeling my fur stand on end I looked over at York who had his gun aimed at Kaysen's head. Instead of being scared or worried Kaysen just laughed and I growled at him, claws outstretched and aimed at his face.

"Emily!" I heard York cry out and I froze, eyes as wide as his when Emily stumbled to her feet. As the red cloth covering her lower half fell away I took a step back, Kaysen's laughter echoing when we both saw the red plant growing from her stomach.

"Oh...god." I groaned, a palm pressed to my mouth as I tried not to gag. But then Emily spoke and I whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

"Please...York...kill me." Emily begged, hands out in front of her. I looked towards York only to see him standing there, eyes wide and not moving.

"York?!" I called out but he didn't seem to hear me and just as I moved towards him something happened. I let out a gasp, slipping on the floor and when I sat up I saw...someone else. Someone I'd only seen in my dreams, someone with pure white hair and mismatched eyes.

"I remember...York helped me after I saw my parents die. He protected me while I was in the red room." The white haired man said as I climbed to my feet, looking as he held up his gun. I could hear Emily, begging again for death.

"How did you get out of the Red Room?" Kaysen growled and I snarled, eyes changing. Time seemed to stand still and as I watched Zach aimed the muzzle of his gun at Emily. I wasn't sure what he was going to do but I transformed anyway, claws outstretched as I waited.

With the gun trained on her, Emily managed a weak smile but when it went off it just missed her hitting the wall a inch from her head. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I...can't." Zach whispered and I lowered my head, wanting to help. But then Emily reached down and taking a firm grip on the plant, ripped it from inside her. I let out a cry as blood gushed and with a quiet sigh she collapsed. Rushing to her side, Zach held her in his arms as she bled out.

Reaching up she gently stroked his cheek with her palm, whispering a thank you before her eyes slowly closed and her hand landed next to her hip.

With a sudden roar I charged towards Kaysen but with a strength I'd never seen before he backhanded me, throwing me into the wall. I cried out, momentarily stunned when my head smacked into the wall and as I blinked back into consciousness I saw Kaysen smash the floor beneath Zach. As Zach fell with a yell I made a leap after him, landing on all fours before I rushed to his side.

"Zach? Are you okay?" I asked, helping him stand and he nodded, both of us turning to see a huge monster at the very edge of the tower. "Oh...crap. Is that Kaysen?" I whispered and Zach nodded, taking his handgun out and I flexed my claws. "Whatever, it's going to pay for Emily, Anna, all of its victims...especially for Emily." I growled, racing towards the monster followed by Zach who opened fire.

At first we couldn't wound the creature but then Zach saw the miniature toy that looked an awful lot like Kaysen in its oversize hand. Pointing to it I grinned before I jumped up and onto its arm, dodging its other hand when it tried to squash me. Not happening, I thought eyes blazing before I dived for the toy and Zach opened fire. Careful not to hit me, he shot that figurine over a dozen times while I used my claws warning him when Kaysen's hand tried to grab him.

In the end it took everything we had to take the monster down and pretty soon I was panting, Zach just as out of breath. Then I saw an opening and I called out, Zach firing just as Kaysen hunched over.

"Why...can a puny...human...?" Kaysen gasped and I grinned, leaping clear just as the bullet slammed into his head. As his head exploded I landed beside Zach, slightly out of breath but I managed a thumbs up.

"Because you don't understand humans." Zach muttered before he headed back inside the building leaving me to follow him. I knew where he was going, to bring back Emily.

He knelt beside her motionless body and that's when the dam burst and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. Zach straightened and with Emily in his arms he slowly made his way outside, with me following still in my werewolf form. I knew people might panic if they saw me in this form but I just didn't care.

Thankfully no one was around and we found a patrol car parked just a few feet away. I transformed back, knowing I wouldn't fit otherwise and after I opened the backdoor I watched with a tear-streaked face as Zach gently lay Emily's body in the backseat. Giving me a nod, he straightened and closed the door behind him. I climbed into the passenger seat with him, sniffling as he sat beside me. Before he drove away, Zach slipped off his jacket offering it to me. With a slight nod, I draped it over my shoulders pulling it closed ro cover my naked chest.

We didn't speak the whole trip back, both too shaken by what had occurred. The next thing I knew we were outside the hospital and I climbed from the car, closing the door behind me. I had only taken a single step when I stumbled, blacking out before I hit the ground.

Sometime later I struggled awake to the sounds of footsteps and a woman's voice.

"Good morning, Audrey. Are you feeling better?" Fiona asked as she set a small backpack down on the table beside my bed.

"A little...wait where am I?" I whispered, trying to shift onto my side.

"In the hospital of course. Zach brought you in here after you collapsed. You've been asleep for over a day now." Fiona told me, unpacking what looked like clothes. "Then...poor Emily." She added and that triggered a flashback. When I remembered what had happened I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's not your fault. I'm...just a little emotional right now. Is Zach around?" I asked and she nodded, heading outside as I lay back. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and when Zach walked into the room I gave him a weak smile. "Hey what happened to you?" I teased, seeing the white bandage wrapped around his head and hand.

"Kaysen happened to me. Just like you." Zach replied, taking a seat beside my bed. Silently I reached for his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak but I'll live." I whispered, immediately regretting those words when Zach frowned. "I'm...so sorry. I didn't mean to..." I quickly replied, those words all it took to start the tears again.

"Kaysen caused this not you. Anyway York's with Emily now and he promised he'd take care of her." Zach answered, giving my hand a gentle squeeze that I returned. "He better be good to her."

"So I guess we're stuck together now, huh?" I replied and he managed a chuckle. " Hmph you could try and sound a little happier." He kept smiling right until he leaned in and kissed me, his lips warm against my own.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you. Thanks to York I finally get my chance." Zach answered when we both came up for air. Giving me that same smile he brushed my hair from my neck only to stare at a patch of white hair that I had hidden under my neck, looking very much like his own. "Did you dye your hair?" He asked and I sighed.

"No. If you want the truth...it's been white ever since I was attacked. I think the shock of that attack made it go permanently white. I've been using a rinse even since that day, months ago when it happened but now...it just seems petty. Maybe I'll just let it go back to the way it was." I explained, blushing when he kissed my neck.

"You should because it suits you. Now we match." Zach answered and I smiled, reaching up with my other arm. Wrapping it around his neck I kissed him, my lips parting and as his tongue slipped inside I let out a groan.

I was too weak to move from my spot on the bed but Zach soon found a way around that and I groaned even louder when his fingers slipped beneath the blanket.

When one of his fingers slipped into me I grasped his arm, wordless moans of pleasure escaping as he stroked me gently. Soon he released me, only to climb from his chair and laying beside me I could feel his lips brush against my throat. Sighing, I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I cracked open my eyes to find him smiling back at me. "Why...aren't you doing anything?" I whispered and he chuckled, eyes bright as he stroked my cheek.

"I'm not sure if we should be doing anything. We're in a hospital and you're still weak to do anything too strenuous." Zach replied, only to give a startled yelp as I grabbed his tie pulling his mouth towards my own.

"You're extremely attractive and a moment ago you had your finger in me. Besides I'll keep the noise to a minimum." I growled when I released him, green eyes shining and he laughed before he pulled me close. We really did try to keep the noise down but that proved impossible as we soon found out when I arched my back, groaning as Zach's fingers slipped even deeper into me.

Being both as gentle as possible with me and not making a sound was difficult for Zach but I didn't care. I slipped my fingers under the back of his shirt, bringing my hips up to press against his body, gasping. To be this close to him after waiting for so long made me forget everything else as I wrapped my arms around his back.

Zach nuzzled my throat, his fingers slipping from me before I saw his hand move towards his zipper. A low growl emerged from my throat before I nuzzled his neck.

Before we could go any further the mattress under us started to shift to one side and we both yelped as I slipped off the bed hitting my back against the cold floor. With a thud, Zach landed on top of me winding us both. Which wouldn't have been so bad had Doctor Usash not come rushing in, only to find us both on the floor. Finding me buck naked and with Zach's zipper undone.

"While I appreciate the...care you're giving to Audrey, maybe it would have been better to wait until she leaves hospital. I do have other patients to take care of who need their rest and with all the noise you two were making..." Doctor Usash told us once he and Zach righted the bed, keeping his voice low in case anyone overheard though I could see him giving us both a tiny smile.

"Sorry, Doctor. I'm to blame for most of the noise." I answered, unable to hide my red cheeks. Even Zach, more subdued than York ever was, seemed to avoid Doctor Usash eyes his face more red than mine. Though that could have been due to his pale skin or the fact he had been caught with his fly down. "Oh stop looking so embarrassed, Zach." I scolded my boyfriend (I guess he was now) who turned slightly to stare at me, blue and red eye focused on me alone. "Not that it's not a cute look." I whispered to him and he actually laughed, enjoying himself despite being caught in a compromising position.

Once Doctor Usash left after taking my pulse, elevated but no surprise there, Zach pulled his chair closer taking my hand in his.

"Maybe next time we should do as he asked." He said and I nodded slightly, giving him a tiny smile. After righting the bed, Zach covered me with the blanket leaving just my head and neck uncovered.

"Yeah...sorry." I muttered, feeling my eyelids drooping. "Should...have waited..."

A day later I stretched, having signed myself out of the hospital and with Zach helping me carry my backpack I followed him outside. With his (York's) car fully repaired and parked outside the hotel we borrowed George's car. He wouldn't be using it now and it seemed like such a waste despite a slight shiver that ran through me as I sat in the passenger's seat.

Glancing at Zach from time to time I noticed he kept his complete attention on the road, probably so we didn't wind up getting injured again. I lay back against the headrest and after a few seconds my eyes drifted shut as I fell into a light doze.

 _Audrey's something special, right York?_ Zach thought glancing at his friend. Taking one hand from the steering wheel for a moment he reached across, grabbing a blanket from my backpack. The car slowing down he pulled the blanket over her and unconsciously she snuggled into it, not even noticing. _She looks so peaceful right now, it'll be a shame to wake her once we get back to the hotel._

The car slowing woke me sometime later, Zach shutting the engine off. I slowly opened my eyes to find him watching me with a slight smile on his lips and I smiled back. Or at least I tried to and he started to laugh, obviously finding something amusing.

"Wha...what's so funny?" I mumbled, straightening in my seat and he cracked a grin. "I bet you're not very alert when you first wake up either." I grumbled, arms crossed against my chest as I slumped in my seat. Rather than make a comment Zach just moved in close, brushing a kiss against my head that sent a pleasant shiver through my stomach. Before I could add something he was already climbing from the car, my backpack over one shoulder and I sighed.

Eventually I climbed from the car, following him as he waited beside the hotel's front door. With a grin he opened the door for me and I nodded, making my way inside. Eventually we went to our separate rooms but after he handed me my backpack his hand brushed mine and I couldn't help staring into his eyes. Then Zach gave me a tiny smile and left me standing there in the hallway, the warmth of his hand lingering on mine. With a sad sigh I finally returned to my room, wondering if this was the last time I'd see him.

As night fell I found myself lying under my blankets but for some weird reason I couldn't fall asleep. I was exhausted by the past few days by everything that had happened though as I tossed and turned nothing happened. With a frustrated growl I shoved the covers from my body, deciding that maybe going for a walk would calm me enough.

I had only just left my room, the door still open wide when I heard footsteps. Without warning someone moved into my line of sight and I growled, confused until Zach actually chuckled.

"Audrey, it's only me." He said as I rubbed my forehead before I stared straight into his mismatched eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked only for me to grab his tie and not so gently pull him into my room. Once I released his tie he blinked, fixing the tie as I stood there.

"What are you doing creeping around the hotel?" I asked and Zach just shrugged, eyes travelling around the room. "Seriously? After everything you're keeping secrets from me?"

"Audrey, I'm not keeping secrets. If you want the truth I couldn't sleep and every time I closed my eyes I saw your face. So I decided to take a walk around the hotel until I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then I saw you outside your room and suddenly I wanted to see you." Zach answered, his gaze on me and I felt my cheeks burn.

"So you couldn't sleep because...of me?" I asked and he nodded, a slight frown on his face. "Um...I have no idea what to say to that."

"Audrey, are you feeling okay? Your face is all red." Zach asked, concerned until I stepped close and standing on my toes I kissed him directly on the mouth. Leaving him unable to speak until he responded, wrapping his arms around my waist as his tongue pressed against my lips. The kiss ended and I growled, burying my face in his neck.

Zach stiffened, confused until I breathed in. "York, what do I do?" He whispered and I raised my head my eyes briefly glowing before I gently wrapped my hand around his, tugging him towards the bed. "On second thought never mind." He added with a slight smile as he followed me.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure this is wise? I mean we've only just met." Zach said and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling. Now sitting on the edge of my bed I raised an eyebrow.

"Zach, technically we've met multiple times." I told him and he shrugged, sitting beside me. He started fiddling with the edge of the blanket and I shook my head at him. "Look if you're not interested we can just forget the whole thing." I whispered, climbing from the bed but he reached out grasping my hand.

"Audrey, wait." Zach said and I sighed, eyes narrowed at him. "You just caught me off guard." He explained and I snorted, arms crossed until he tugged me into his lap. "Besides I have a better idea."

I'll admit I was a little unsure, especially after we ended up in his room instead. But when he led me towards his bathroom room next I started to figure it out. Especially when Zach started to unbutton his shirt and I grinned, leaning back against the wall.

As my gaze swept over him York slowly undressed, his shirt slipping to the floor. When he bent over I whistled, hearing a quiet chuckle in response before he undid the buckle. I giggled when his jeans slipped down and he turned to see me grinning back at him.

"If I knew all I had to do was take off your belt to get you out of your pants, I would have done that a lot sooner." I joked and he smiled at me, stepping out of them before he took me by the hand. "Hey I still need to...whoa!" I yelped as he pushed me into the stall, following with a tiny smile curling his lips. With that same smile he reached up and I let out another, much louder yelp as a stream of freezing cold water struck the top of my head.

"Sorry. It wasn't supposed to be that cold." Zach quickly apologized, adjusting the water until I sighed. As the warm water flowed over me I blinked, suddenly realizing I was still dressed but Zach didn't seem to care. He bridged the gap between us and I raised an eyebrow as he reached for the buttons on my shirt, undoing the top two before I could react. Then he moved close enough to push me against the back wall with his body, his fingers exposing the curve of my collarbone before his lips pressed against it.

Shivering I relaxed, enjoying both the warmth of the water and his body as he kissed his way down my collarbone. Loosening each button, Zach kissed his way down my throat and neck pausing when I jerked. "Sorry...wolf side's a little impatient." I apologized and he lifted his head, giving me a quick smile before his mouth moved lower. I groaned then as he slipped my shirt off, giving my throat a nip with his teeth before he started to work on my bra.

The clasp came loose and he stared as the bra slid onto the floor, his gaze on my now naked breasts. Seeing the way he was staring and hearing his breath quicken I licked my lips. "Are you going to just look?" I teased and he shook his head, moving towards me. I let out a low moan as his hands cupped my breasts his fingers lightly stroking the nipples and when I tilted my head back he knelt. A little confused I looked down just as his warm tongue flicked my left nipple and I bit back a moan, my legs shaking.

Seeing me jerk in his grip, Zach took one of my nipples in his mouth and as he slowly sucked on it I began to groan. After spending a few moments licking at them Zach's teeth grazed the right one and I grasped his shoulder to steady myself. "That's amazing." I groaned, eyes half closed as he nibbled at my skin, his fingers teasing the other nipple. When he stopped I groaned in frustration only to see Zach grasp my jeans and without any effort he slid them down, blinking as I stepped out of them.

"Huh. Well that makes this easier." Zach whispered, running his fingers down my back before he pulled me into a warm kiss. We kissed until we couldn't breathe and when we broke apart Zach's fingers gently stroked my back only to freeze. "Huh. Your skin feels...different there." He said, rubbing the skin directly between my collarbone and my tailbone.

"That's where I was scratched." I told him, turning around and he let out a gasp. "You...haven't seen it?" I asked as his eyes traced the scar, the skin slightly red and raised.

"Not until now. Oh Audrey, I'm sorry." Zach whispered and I turned my head slightly to see him staring back at me. I gave him a tiny smile and he sighed, leaning across. Lightly his lips brushed the scar and I smiled to myself as he gave it a kiss, then as he slowly sucked on the mark I found myself breathing a little harder. Hearing that Zach's hands shifted towards my waist and as they moved further down his lips pressed one kiss after another on my scar.

His hands slipped past my waist and I jerked in his grip as they rested on my backside, lightly squeezing it. He turned his head to stare at my face and I nodded, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't and I let out a shaky breath, seeing the fog rise from my mouth. "Why...did you...stop?" I panted and he hesitated, cheeks slightly flushed. "If it's about birth control...I can't get pregnant. That monster saw to that." I explained and he leaned close, kissing my cheeks as my eyes filled up.

Unable to speak, to figure out what words would comfort me, Zach gently pinned me to the wall and I groaned feeling Zach's body slide into me. Panting softly I felt Zach resting his head on the base of my own. "I can't tell you how long I'm wanted to do this." He panted and I managed a weak smile, pushing my open palms against the cold tiled wall.

My breathing quickened but Zach didn't move and I growled, eyes briefly glowing before I arched my hips. That got his attention and a loud groan from him before he started to move his hips against mine, finally understanding. Taking a few moments I began to mirror his own thrusts and soon our loud pants filled the small bathroom, my head tilted back as Zach's mouth moved across the base of my neck. His teeth grazing my left shoulder he nipped me and my eyes widened, warm water running down my back as Zach's tongue licked at the bite.

We changed positions later on and with my head now resting on Zach's shoulder I moaned into his open mouth, his tongue sucking on mine. As his tongue slipped from my mouth I mumbled something and he grinned, leaning in to kiss my lower lip. His teeth nipped it and I shuddered, the water washing the sweat from my forehead as he drove himself into me. Burying my head in his neck I breathed in his scent arching my back as he sped up.

Faster and faster until I felt something shatter in me and I cried out, his name dying on my lips before I was pushed back into the wall as Zach let out an almighty cry. Briefly I wondered if anyone had heard us but as I rested my forehead on Zach's I remembered that besides the owner, Polly, we were the only occupants.

It was sometime later that night that we ended up in his bed together, Zach lying with his back on the bed as I thrust down onto him his hands gripping my hips. Taking our time we made love until I collapsed, exhausted into his arms. I lay beside him and Zach smiled back at me, one hand raised to stroke my cheek. His other hand curled around mine and I smiled as he kissed my fingers, his gaze on mine as I yawned. "I think someone could use a goodnight's rest." He whispered, echoing my yawn with one of his own. Chuckling he watched as my eyes started to drift closed, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Zach." I whispered and he shifted closer, his lips lightly brushing the top of my head before I fell into a doze. Zach closed his own eyes as he listened to Audrey's light breathing he thought about his friend, York.

_Would do you think of her, York? Is she..._

He never finished as he fell asleep beside Audrey, who unconsciously snuggled against him.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke before Zach, who lay beside me still very much asleep. I glanced at him as I slipped from the bed still very much naked. When he showed no signs of waking I gave him a tiny smile.

Deciding to take a shower I walked towards the bathroom tiptoeing so Zach wouldn't wake. But even after reaching the shower and turning on the taps I could still hear his light breathing and I smiled to myself, hot water washing the sweat from my body. Even with my enhanced hearing I was so focused on my shower that I didn't hear approaching footsteps though I did jump when I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist. "Zach, that wasn't nice." I scolded and he just smiled, his mismatched eyes staring at my face. "You could have warned me." I muttered when he gave the base of my neck a light kiss, sending a very pleasant shiver down my spine despite the heat of the water.

"Neither was leaving me alone in our bed." Zach countered pressing up against my back and I purred when his teeth nibbled my shoulder blade.

"You were out cold and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You do look pretty sweet when you're sleeping, Zach." I managed to gasp as his hands slipped down my waist to rest on the curve of my backside.

"Do I? York never mentioned that. I guess I can't really ask his opinion." Zach answered and I turned my head when I heard him sigh. Releasing me he stepped back and I turned fully around to see him chewing his lower lip, the sight normally making him look even sweeter. But seeing his eyes looking at the floor I shook my head and he looked up when he felt my arms wrap around his waist.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that, Zach. I'm sorry if I upset you." I told him and he gave me a tiny smile, shaking his head before he leaned in. I gave him a weak grin when he kissed my left cheek. "I know this isn't the best time but what happens now that the case is over?"

"I remember York mentioned something about you joining the FBI." Zach answered and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious, Audrey." He added and after thinking about this for almost a minute I nodded, my smile growing when his face lit up. "I think you'd make a great agent but..." He trailed off when I let out a low growl.

"But?" I asked, eyes briefly glowing as I stepped back, crossing my arms as he stared back at me.

"I was thinking that you would make a better assistant. Working directly with me." Zach finished and I'll admit I gave an almost puppyish yelp before I could control myself. Cheeks red I stepped close enough to kiss his nose. "I'll take that as a yes than."

"Then it's settled." I told him and he nodded, gently pushing me back towards the shower wall. But as he leaned in to kiss me we both heard echoing growls and I blinked as he chuckled. "But before that maybe we should get some breakfast." I suggested, giggling along.

"It's a deal." Zach answered once he finished laughing though before we retrieved our clothes he managed a few more kisses.


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting at a spare table, one of many actually, in the Great Deer hotel I kept sneaking glances at Zach as he ate his bacon and eggs. Preocciped with his breakfast he didn't notice though just when I looked down at my own meal, bacon and toast, he gave me a quick smile.

"So Audrey told me you're leaving Greenvale soon, Mr Morgan." Polly said, refilling my coffee cup and I grinned as Zach lowered his fork.

"Now that the case is solved I need to return back to my own home and the FBI. Oh and you can call me Zach, Polly." Zach answered and I raised an eyebrow, wondering how he would explain my presence to the other FBI agents. With a shrug I resumed eating my meal, missing the ghost of a smile that Zach aimed in my direction.

"Of course, Mr Morgan. Is everything alright, Audrey?" Polly asked and I blinked as she turned her attention to me making me clear my throat, my cheeks slightly red.

"Yes thank you, Polly. I was just thinking about what I'll do now that everything's back to normal in Greenvale. Well, as normal as it gets anyway." I answered not noticing Zach's eyes on my face as I picked at the remains of my breakfast.

"What will you do?" Polly asked and I sighed, unsure until Zach cleared his throat and I looked up to see him staring at me.

"I thought we agreed you were going back to the FBI with me." Zach answered and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"I do want to but...how will the rest of the FBI deal with a werewolf?" I asked him and Zach chewed his lower lip for a few seconds, making me look at my breakfast. "Yeah I don't think it'll work."

"Audrey, I'm not leaving Greenvale without you. I made a promise to stay with you and I'm not breaking that now." Zach told me, a faint smile on his face and I sighed.

"If you're really sure I'll go with you." I agreed and Zach's smile grew, his hand reaching across the table before it grasped mine. I could feel my cheeks burn as I looked directly into his mismatched eyes. "Okay so when do we need to leave Greenvale?"

"As soon as I get in touch with headquarters. I need to let them know that the case is solved and that the murderers have been stopped." Zach explained and I blinked at him, tears springing to my eyes when I remembered Emily. "Audrey, I'm sorry." He quickly added and I swallowed before I shook my head.

"I'm still grieving I guess. Maybe I just need to let off some steam." I answered and Zach nodded, still holding my hand. "Like a run in the woods?" I suggested and he gave me a frown, confused until I grinned. "It's a full moon tonight and I thought it would be nice to go for a run together."

"Will you be human or werewolf?" Zach teased and I giggled, giving his hand a squeeze this time. After we finished our breakfast Polly came to collect the dishes and after I climbed to my feet Zach followed, Polly smiling at us when Zach took me by the hand. Thanking her, we left Polly as we headed back to Zach's room first so he could pack and call the FBI.

While I waited for the call to end I lounged on Zach's bed, rolling around on the blankets much to Zach's amusement. Once the call went through he put on a serious face which was pretty impressive since I was now lying on my back, my eyes glowing yellow before I poked out my tongue.

After a lot of talking which started to bore me I heard the phone set down and I opened an eye to find Zach standing next to the bed, his eyes on me. "Finally. I was getting kind of bored." I sighed and he chuckled, actually sitting on the bed beside me.

Raising an eyebrow at him I waited until he lay beside me and I smiled at him, shifting close enough to snuggled into his chest. He responded by reaching up and I sighed as he gently ruffled my hair, kissing the top of my head. "You are very sweet when you're acting like this." He whispered and I lifted my head to nuzzle his throat.

"Right now 'sweet' is the last thing on my mind." I whispered and Zach yelped as I pounced on him, knocking him onto his back before I straddled him. "You know we never did get to finish that shower." I pointed out and he blinked at me, very confused until I moved my face closer and he sighed when I trailed my tongue from the base of his throat up to his left ear.

"I...think I like that idea." Zach breathed and I leaned down with a smirk, my mouth covering his own.

The kiss had barely ended when I heard a sound outside the door and I growled, startling Zach who stared at me as I turned my head. "Audrey, what is it?" Zach asked watching in silence when I climbed from his lap onto the bed. Seeing my eyes glowing he sat as I shifted off the bed and as my claws extended Zach froze.

It wasn't until we heard a voice that my eyes lost their yellow glow and I let out a breath. "I'm sorry but I forgot to ask if you needed anything else?" Polly called out from the other side of the door and after I retracted my claws I headed for the door.

Opening it I found Polly standing there with a faint smile on her face so despite my annoyance at being interrupted I forced a smile onto my own face. "No we're fine, Polly but thank you for asking." I replied and she nodded, heading back in the direction of the front desk. As soon as she was out of sight I gently closed the door behind me immediately yelping when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Turning my head slightly I raised an eyebrow as Zach grinned at me. "If you've finished talking to Polly I have a suggestion as to what we can do together." Zach said, kissing the end of my nose when I stared back at him. "Trust me." He added and I sighed, kissing his nose in response.

 


End file.
